Shoot from the Hip and Aim for the Head
by monicaxMANDOKUSEE
Summary: Old Abandoned Hospital. Naruto Boys. Sakura. What can happen?    GaaraxSakura Maybe SakuraxItachi. Launguage and Adult situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from mwah- HELLO GUYS! My first ever fan fic. I was suppsoed to put this up 2 weeks ago but oh well. I hope you like it. It does have some Coarse language and other adultish situations in chapters to come so don't say I didn't warn you!! I am kinda new to Fan fic dot net so please don't be too hard on me. If I have made any spelling errors or grammatical errors please notify me. I am aiming for a GaaraxSakura thing. But in later chapters... DUN DUN DUNNN!! AKATSUKI!!! xxx.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trick Or Treat!"

It was Halloween, the night Sakura new she had to participate in because her parents were obsessed with it.

She laughed.

"Here you go, don't eat it all at once!" she said smiling.

The children ran off drunk with happiness, loving the fact they got candy for free.

Sakura was a simple girl, not wanting much from life apart from being happy and to be with her boyfriend again in another life. Sakura, though had something she tried desperately to hide, it was the fact she had a gift. A special gift.

She could do things that are impossible.

Talk to the dead.

See the past.

See the near future.

No one knew, No one does know.

She found out about her gift 6 months ago when she heard someone talking to her in her head at random intervals of the day.

The person would say such things as "I love you," "I'll wait for you" "I will be with you again,"

Sakura soon realized it was her boyfriend by doing an ouija board by her self.

Her boyfriend died in a fatal car crash 1 year ago, she hasn't gotten over it since.

-Door bell-

Sakura walked over to the door gravely.

For tonight was the night he died.

One year ago.

She opened the door silently.

No one.

She closed it quickly thinking it was someone playing a cheap prank.

Suddenly a loud clattering of pots and pans was heard.

Sakura was only home with her older brother since he was upstairs blasting his stereo he couldn't hear much, her parents were at a Halloween dance with a twist. Everyone comes dressed in Bright colors.

She was shaking with fear at this point, not knowing what to do; she grasped a hold of a fire poker and held it tightly.

Somebody grasped her from behind and pulled her under him.

The person, almost straddling her, took off his mask.

"Sasuke?! What the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that!" she screamed.

He laughed very hard.

"The look on your face was priceless!" he continued laughing.

She shoved him off and straightened herself up.

"Yeah, ha, ha, funny,"

Sasuke stopped laughing and got a hold of him self.

"So are you coming tonight to Konoha Crossroad Hospital?"

Sakura froze. Outside that hospital was were her boyfriend was in the car crash and inside the hospital he died.

"Sasuke, I would love to come-"

"Great! Hurry Up!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and forced her out the door.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside The Hospital…**

"Where do you think Sasuke is?" Questioned Naruto sitting on the ground pouting.

Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru looked at each other.

Gaara leaned against his motorbike.

"Better be soon, or he will experience all levels of hurt,"

"Now, now Gaara, you know Sasuke he probably wants to bring his crush Sakura!"

A wolf whistle was heard from Naruto and Gaara death glared him.

"Speak of the devil, here they come," said Neji softly.

"Hello guys sorry we're late! Have you guys been waiting long?" questioned Sasuke still gripping Sakura's wrist tightly.

"Try an hour," said Gaara annoyed.

Gaara. The spunky rebel. Sakura had a massive crush on him; after her boyfriend passed away she was rather mopey since she saw Gaara he instantly made her happy.

"Sasuke you never said Gaara was coming," whispered Sakura in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke smiled.

"His favorite night of the year is Halloween. I couldn't not let him come,"

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded.

"Will we be able to get in?" questioned Naruto.

Gaara put his hand in his pocket and held up a set of antique keys.

Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"To open the gate dick head," he remarked.

Gaara placed one of the key's in the old, rusty lock and turned I slowly.

They walked in the gates slowly, the iron gates creaking shut slowly.

"You do know this place was abandoned for a reason?" said Naruto shaking with Fear.

"Well that just makes it more fun," Gaara replied with a smirk.

They pursued forward.

Not knowing what is going to come next…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uhm, Yeah. That's the first chapter. D**

**Second Chapter should be up in 2 weeks time or 1 week depending on how lazy I am and if I can get my fat lard ass of the couch D'.**

**R&R?**

**x.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura P.O.V-

Konoha Crossroad Hospital. I thought I'd never have to come back here again. They closed it after the psych ward was contaminated they didn't want the 'infection' as they called it to spread to other parts of the hospital. So they closed it all down, and shipped the patients to other hospitals all over Japan.

This hospital was and is huge. One half of it is the Mental Asylum. Konoha didn't have enough land to build one so they connected them together. People have been in over the years but according to some urban legend, they haven't come out.

Is it haunted?

Did they die because all of the 'infection' wasn't removed?

No body knows.

I know one of the people that went in and never came out was Ino.

My best friend.

She went in one year with a couple of boys from school.

One of the boys came out; he violently shakes every second of the day and cannot speak.

His vocal cords were destroyed from the inside. What happens in there?

I shiver at the thought.

I do believe in spirits and ghosts. But when you think about. There is no hard-core evidence.

Another thing about tonight is Gaara.

The hottie from our school.

Some girl's drool over him the rest don't.

I don't know why, but I am a cross between the two.

I think he is GORGEOUS but then again I feel something repelling me back from him.

And why did he have the keys?

-End Sakura P.O.V-

Sakura was looking at the ground. She normally did this when she walked, one foot in front of the other.

"Why did you have to bring her Sasuke?" questioned Gaara coldly and silently.

"I couldn't leave her at home. And I wanted someone to bring. She can't just stay at home all Halloween. She misses her boyfriend," Sasuke replied.

"And you thought bringing her to the place he died is a good thing?" Gaara hissed.

"Well,"

"You're a fuck head,"

"No you are,"

"No you!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Just shut the fuck up," said Shikamaru annoyed.

They walked up to the large doors.

"Why are they barricaded with wood?" questioned Naruto tilting his head to the side.

Gaara ran his hand over and inscription on the sign.

"It's to keep whatever is in there in, and to keep whatever is out here, out," he said.

"Great, that ruined Halloween," said Naruto Dully.

Gaara ripped off the sign and kicked the barricading. It all crumbled into dust.

He placed one of the keys into the large lock and turned it. It made the sound of somebody scraping sand paper against a match.

It opened.

Sakura starred wide-eyed into the darkness infrotn of them.

The boys all walked in.

"Are there any lights?" asked Neji.

"I'm not sure. Let's see if we can find a fuse box,"

Sakura stayed out side not sure if to go in, or go back home.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yes?" she said timidly.

"You're not scared are you?" said Shikamaru smiling.

"N-No. I'm just not sure if my brother will accommodate the trick or treaters. That's all,"

"Tch, There is nothing to be afraid of, Ghosts aren't real. And all that stuff you see in the movies is fake," he said.

Sakura wasn't satisfied she never liked anything scary. It took all her guts to do that ouija board.

Gaara sighed he was getting annoyed about the hold up.

"If it helps," said Shikamaru. "You can carry my Cell phone, in case of an emergency ring the Police straight away. Alright?"

Sakura was fine with that. Just the fact that she might be separated from them.

"What if I lose you guys?"

Gaara budded in.

"You can hold my hand if you want," Naruto gasped at Gaara. Gaara, was caring about someone other than himself?

Sakura blushed heavily.

"O-Okay,"

Gaara put out a hand. Sakura clasped his hand lightly.

Sasuke was definitely at this point seeing green.

"You know Sakura, if you want to hold my hand instead-"

"Shut up Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

They walked into the darkness.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara And Sasuke all had flashlights and spare batteries. Sakura had nothing.

"Sakura hear you go," Naruto threw her a flashlight.

She clicked it on and saw dust covered shelves and walls that have fallen down.

"I can't believe this place has aged so much in so little time," said Sakura brushing some cobwebs out of the way.

She recognised where she was.

"This is the reception," she flashed her light onto a sign above her.

It read: Emergency- Lvl 2. Cardiovascular- Lvl 2 Psychiatric Wing- Lvl 1 Across the Courtyard.

She remembered being told her boyfriend was in the Emergency Ward and having to read the sign and run as fast as she could to his wing.

"Where too?" asked Neji.

"There are 8 levels above us, and in the psych wing 3 levels, should we start here and make our way over to the spastic centre?" said Gaara.

Sakura was still looking around, dazed as she remembered everything having continual de javu's.

"Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hn?" she snapped out of her daze.

"What do you wanna do?" questioned Gaara.

She thought quickly.

"I would like to go to the Emergency wing, if that's alright with you guys?"

They nodded. "Yeah sure,"

"I've seen so many horror stories that lead up to this moment, we aren't taking the lift," said Shikamaru.

Gaara nodded, he was like the leader in this situation.

"Yeh pretty true, like what if the lift gets stuck and stops, and we're trapped? Stairs are our better option"

"First," said Neji. "We needa find a fuse box,"

Gaara shone his flashlight around the walls till he found out what he was looking for.

A metal box on the wall.

He opened it and dust and moths went everywhere.

There were cobwebs all over the switches and spiders were happily seen waiting for prey.

Gaara flicked a switch and the lights made a buzzing sound then flickered and illuminated the whole bottom floor.

He flicked a few more, and shut the box.

"We should be set, Sakura take my hand," She took it hesitantly.

They started walking to the sign that said "Stairs"

Gaara P.O.V-

Man, Sakura. One of the hottest girls I know. I know all the guys here like her they just act so calm. It's an extra bonus I get to look after her I know Sasuke is probably is so jealous.

It's a shame about her boyfriend and all but can't she move she's 16 now, can't she move on to say me?

I know they were childhood sweet hearts and they were the cutest couple and each of them made each other smile, but there are some people that are living and want her.

How can she like me? Sasuke said she is dropping hints but that little shit head is a liar.

-End Gaara P.O.V-

They trotted up the stairs.

"How long are these stairs!" complained Shikamaru.

"We're at the second floor now, there are 2 more flights to go," said Gaara.

"You sure now a lot about this hospital," said Neji curiously.

"Well, I've had to come here once or twice in my life time. I've been tangled up in a motor bike accident with a car and another motor bike, 103 stitches on my back, 18 on my right arm, 64 on my left, and 28 on my head. It was the best day of my life," Gaara smirked.

Sakura still holding his hand "How can that be the best day of your life when you nearly died?" said Sakura in shock.

"My nurse was a hot one," he smiled.

"Oh," Sakura said Dully.

"We're here," sighed Shikamaru.

There was a door marked 'Level 2-Emergency, Neurology, Children's Ward.'

Shikamaru grasped the door handle firmly.

"Alright, you guys ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru pulled the door across.

Darkness.

"You did turn the lights on, right Gaara?" asked Shikamaru annoyed.

Gaara smirked.

"Every other floor except this one," he laughed.

"What the fuck! Gaara are you insane! WE won't be able to see anything!" yelled Shikamaru.

"That just makes it more fun," he said once again brushing past us into the dark that came before us.

He walked and Sakura had no choice but to follow.

The rest of the group walked in.

"There aren't such things as ghosts, there aren't such things as ghosts, there are-"

"Naruto?"

"What?

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Reassuring myself,"

"Well stop, it's annoying," said Shikamaru. 

The torches of the group flashed everywhere flooding the walls with light.

Sakura stared in one spot infrotn of her concentrating.

_The doors of the ER opened with a bang._

"_What Happened?!" _

"_It's a young boy, he was in a car accident outside the hospital," _

_A nurse placed an oxygen mask on the bloody boy._

"_What's his condition?" _

"_Unstable, his coughing blood, one of his lungs was crushed, his pelvic bone, leg and shoulder blade are shattered, he's in no condition to fight against his body," said the nurse quickly wheeling him into a room._

"_Is internal bleeding one of the symptoms?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Was it drink driving?"_

"_No, the police said the brake in the car was cut, almost deliberate, should we ring family?"_

"_These will be his last moments, call anyone he knows, he will be dying tonight,"_

_The nurse nodded._

_The Doctor closed the door behind him and 2 nurses tried to stabilize his condition._

"_How long do you think, Kameko-chan?"_

_She placed a tube down his throat to see where the bleeding was coming from, it came from where she dreaded._

_His Lungs._

"_3 hours max, the crushed lung is bleeding profusely. He will die of either blood loss, or not being able to breath. He's one of the worst car accident victims I've seen,"_

"_What if his pelvic bone slices his spinal cord?"_

"_If he doesn't move, there is no chance of that, but from the coughing, a piece of his shattered shoulder blade might slice it,"_

"_Can we stabilize the coughing?"_

"_Already working on it,"_

_Kameko placed a glowing hand on the boy's chest area._

_The trainee nurse looked at her in amazement._

"_If you can do that to his chest, why can't you do it to the rest of his body?"_

"_You will need a lot of chakra, the amount of 15 people. It will waste time, it will be better if it's natural instead of trying to fight something that can't be fought,"_

_Yelling was heard from the hallway._

"_Let me in! He's my boyfriend! LET ME IN!"_

"_Miss this is the ER, Calm down. We can't let you see him yet!"_

_She struggled against the heavy doctors restraining her._

_Kameko opened the door._

"_What's this noise about?" she questioned._

_The restraint girl took a look at the boy on the hospital bed._

_Tears streaked down her porcelain skin._

"_J-Jiro?"_

_She ran to him._

"_Please don't touch him, miss. Even a simple knock could kill him now,"_

_She wanted to talk to him, touch him, kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him._

"_Jiro," her face was drenched in tears._

"_What happened?" the pink haired girl asked._

"_He was in a car crash,"_

"_Oh my god…"_

_She felt herself drifting off into mid air._

_Not believing what she was hearing or seeing._

_She entwined her fingers into his._

"_He was my everything," she whispered softly._

_Her weeping never came to a close._

_A man and a woman stood at the door._

_The woman's eyes were over flowing with tears._

_The woman wailed._

"_Jiro!"_

"_Please miss, do not touch him, he is in an unstable condition," Kameko reminded them._

_The woman grabbed a hold of his hand grasping it, never wanting to let go._

"_I'll let you three be alone with him," said the nurse, both leaving the room._

_A couple of minutes of silence went past,_

"_It was a car crash," said Sakura softly._

_The woman's skin turned pale._

_Her hair was in a neat knot above her head. There were strands of grey among the black._

_Her eyes were glassy because of the crying._

"_Was he under the influence?" _

"_No, it wasn't his fault,"_

"_How long left?"_

"_I'm not sure,"_

_The nurse re-entered the room after a couple of minutes to see how Jiro was going._

_She checked a few tubes around him and stood back, as if waiting, like Jiro was another number._

_Silence._

_Was the only thing heard._

_For a numerous amount of minutes._

_Something jumped._

_Sakura stood up._

"_J-Jiro?"_

_He was shaking horrifically._

"_Jiro!" Sakura wailed._

_The nurse tried stabilizing him._

_The nurse called out down the hall._

_Doctors came to the aid._

"_It's a seizure!" said Kameko_

"_Did you over look any head injuries? Bleeding from the brain? Brain tissue damage? Shattered skull?"_

"_I must of," said Kameko turning pale._

"_What is going on?" said the pink haired girl in shock._

"_I have to ask you to all leave, I am sorry," said the nurse._

_The parents did as told._

_But the emerald-eyed girl didn't budge._

"_I'm not leaving," she said._

"_Miss-"_

"_No! Don't 'Miss' Me,"_

_She was yet again restraint by 2 large doctors._

"_Jiro!" she screamed._

_She was being dragged out of the room._

"_Jiro! I love you!"_

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" 

"You all right?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, fine," she smiled weakly.

Gaara looked at her, still gripping her hand tightly.

"Did you notice something?" he asked.

"Yes, a flash back, of what happened. His brakes were cut, as if deliberate," she said reciting the nurse's words.

"Who?" said Gaara.

"Jiro," she said with a blank face.

A loud noise was heard.

The sound of hospital bed wheels rattling.

"What was that?" said Naruto holding his torch to his chest.

Sakura gripped Gaara's hand tighter.

He smirked at her.

"I love it when you're scared," he whispered in her ear.

She froze.

Gaara, not talking to her, but whispering in her ear!

"Who said I'm scared?" she said walking making Gaara follow this time.

A different noise was heard.

The sound of somebody sobbing.

"Naruto, stop crying," complained Shikamaru.

"Shika, it isn't me," said Naruto confused.

He looked at every body's eyes.

No one was crying.

They walked further into the darkness.

Shikamaru's torch was flickering about.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Out of battery!" he yelled.

"Here's a spare," Naruto threw a battery at him.

"Nice one. It's on the ground somewhere,"

Sasuke shone his torch on the ground at Shika's feet.

"See if you can find it," he said.

Shikamaru got on his hands and knee's only to jump back.

"Ew," he stated.

"What is it?"

"What the hell is on the ground!" he shouted.

Gaara bent down touched the ground. Sakura was pulled to the ground with him.

"It's, blood?" he said confused.

"And it's fresh,"

"Let's play a game," 

_A scalpel closed in on her bare skin._

"_S-Sakura! Run!"_

"_It won't hurt I swear,"_

_The scene changed to a completely renewed Konoha Cross Roads Hospital._

_Then back._

"_Don't touch what you can't have!" the man evilly laughed._

"_Sakura! Are you down here?"_

_Different scenes flashed in her head._

"_It's our little secret now," said someone fading away._

"No! We aren't going any further! Let's just go home!" argued Naruto.

"What are you scared? Stop acting as if death is right around the corner. Horror is something we face every day in the littlest of ways. So you better calm the fuck down before I bash the shit out of you!" shouted Gaara.

Naruto pouted at him.

Gaara kept walking Sakura gripped his hand. Never letting go…

Geez did that phrase sound familiar.

Gaara shone his light directly in front of them.

'**BANG!'**

"Gaara! What was that?" said Sakura petrified.

Neji turned around.

"It was coming from that direction," he said looking behind him.

The others looked in the same direction.

Gaara shone his light.

Nothing but darkness.

"Your torch light, stops," said Sakura wide-eyed.

He walked past them into the direction they were standing.

Sakura, yet again, gripped his hand, and followed.

"We walk in this direction," said Gaara.

"The only thing in this direction is the doctors offices there is nothi-"

"Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" said Gaara pulling Sakura to his chest.

How so many girls would kill to be in Sakura's position right now.

She blushed.

"Fine, I trust you, if we go the wrong way. It's my choice next," she whispered in his ear.

He smirked.

"Fine. I'll try and screw up the best I can," he chuckled.

They walked past a doctor's office that had rats scurrying across the ground.

The next office had papers piled up on the ground and on a 3-legged desk.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Do you sense something weird about this very spot?"

"Is it how it's abnormally warmer than any other spot?"

"Yes," she said slightly freaked out.

"Is it also the fact that a bony hand is caressing your shoulder?"

Sakura froze in shock.

She looked at her shoulder.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFFFFF!!" she screamed.

She ran into Gaara. [I might add that…. HE HAS HOT ABS IN THIS STORY!! Fan girl screams start…. now.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her around to stare into the darkness.

"Darkness as far as the eye can see. Still don't believe in ghosts?" he smiled down at her.

She could lie like this all day.

In Gaara's arms.

"Let's just keep moving," she said quickly once again grasping Gaara's hand.

"Al right, but if you keep denying, the number of them will start multiplying,"

"Where the hell did you learn that from?" Sakura asked.

"I said it over and over to my self when I spent a night in a haunted house,"

"You'd do that? I would've been so shit scared,"

"Just say the phrase and your troubles will go away," he smirked.

"There's nothing interesting down here," said Neji.

He shone his flashlight on the ground.

"There's a shit load of broken glass, but none of the windows are broken,"

"You know what'd be fun?" said Gaara.

"What?" they said in unison.

"If we all went off in pairs!"

Neji and Sasuke seemed excited at the idea.

Shikamaru and Naruto not so keen.

"I'll be with Sakura!" shouted Gaara.

Naruto and Neji paired up.

And Shikamaru and Sasuke paired up.

"Stay on this floor, if you see any ghosts or anything paranormal, pass as if they aren't there," he said.

"Take good care of Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

Gaara waved and they walked off.

They all split up into random directions.

"_**Itachi, I think we have some new ones,"**_

"_**Make them meet their worst nightmares,"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Message from mwah: -ghostly voice thingo- WOOOoooOOOoo! –Didn't really work-**

**What's with all these flash backs and Future flashes? Gaara has taken a likeness to Sakura.**

**Who are the mysterious people?**

**Read.**

**Note: I think we have established that I do not own Naruto.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sakura! Don't look back!"_

"_The game is called If you don't do as I say you get cut by this scalpel,"_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine,"_

_A boy placed his hand out in front of her, black hair blowing in the wind, a blue sky behind him._

"_It'll be alright take my hand,"_

"_After we play this, we can play let's find the body,"_

"_You're friends are going on, let's say, a little trip, they are safe, for now" the man laughed maliciously. _

"Sakura? Sakura!" said Gaara.

She looked up dazed.

She was lying on the ground.

"You fainted, are you okay?"

She looked around and got to her feet.

"I'm fine," she said smiling.

It was completely dark and silent. Nothing rippled the silence.

'**BANG!'**

Apart from that.

"Gaara, that was the same sound as before!"

"Don't be so scared! This place's structural warranty is way over its date, it's probably some of the walls collapsing,"

"Oh well that's promising," she said sarcastically

"Oh please would I ever let anything bad happen to you," said Gaara pulling Sakura closer to him.

"Well…"

The blonde haired figure standing behind the wall out of sight motioned gagging.

"Let's just keep walking and we'll see," Gaara smirked.

The blonde haired man poked his head out to see if they kept walking.

"**Danna! Have you got an eye on the dumb blonde? Un,"**

"**What meaning yourself?"**

"**Shut up! How's lazy ass? Un."**

"**What we have code names for them now! God no one tells me anything!"**

"**Well Danna you can make some, un,"**

"**Fine, how's Pink haired hottie and Demon-chan boy?"**

"**Come on those names suck, un. Something a bit more full of pizzazz! Un,"**

"**Fine! Sexy Girl and Demon Dick head?"**

"**Hahahaha! Un. You're such a child! Something better! I'd expect better from my Danna! Un!"**

"**Jesus Christ! You're the child,"**

"**You better come up with a name before I kick you un,"**

"**You better shut up before I choke the shit out of you,"**

"**Fine,"**

"**You better give me updates on the hot girl!"**

"**OKAY! Art is a Bang out!"**

"**Puppeteer that is stuck with a dick head, out!" **

"Did you that?" asked Sakura.

"Hear what?"

"All that talking? Like whispering almost, 'Art is a bang, out.' Is what it said," she said.

"Maybe you're hearing things, when there is nothing but silence you start to hear things. It's kind of like the body, if you train your mind to think your sick, your body will make you sick. You're hearing stuff," Gaara placed a hand on her back.

The Blonde haired chap's eyes widened.

"**Danna!"**

"**What the fuck is it now!"**

"**Demon dick head put his hand on her back!"**

**The orange haired lad sighed.**

"**I mean when he does something a bit more, god I don't want to scar you, Uhm extreme? Puppeteer that can't get good updates cos he has a dick head as an accomplice, out!"**

For the Blondie this was basically porn, he had never seen anything like this.

"Are you sure?" said Sakura.

"Count on it," said Gaara moving his face towards hers.

Sakura wished, oh she wished, he'd kiss her.

Sakura looked down.

Gaara pulled away,

"But if you're truly scared, I can ring Shikamaru for you,"

Sakura looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"Okay,"

Shikamaru and Sakura were childhood friends. Because of Ino their friend ship grew. Their dads work at the same fighting institute teaching teenagers good self defence skills.

Gaara dialled some numbers and handed the phone to Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Shikamaru! It's Sakura,"

"Oh, Sakura! Listen have you heard any weird sounds like loud Bangs? Talking? Like Odd Creaking of puppets? Sasuke is seriously freaked out we are trying to get out here[in the back ground 'Shikamaru behind you!' Oh Shi-!"

Line Dead.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!"

"The line went dead,"

"What did he say?"

"He said he heard loud banging, talking and the sound of puppets creaking. He said Sasuke was scared, and before the line cut out Sasuke was yelling 'Behind you!'"

"Come on Sakura. They were probably pulling a cheap prank on you by yelling and acting scared,"

She looked down.

"Sakura,"

She lifted her head.

Tears strolled down her cheeks.

"I just want to go home,"

Gaara wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura let me tell you something,"

She looked up at him.

"I can see the future, see the past, talk to the dead. That's why I keep reassuring you,"

Sakura looked at him in shock. She froze.

"You're like me then? Dead people talk to you? I've been having weird flash backs and future flashes all night. Some guy with glowing red eye's keeps on saying 'Let's play a game' someone is telling me to run. I just wish I were normal again when I didn't have to worry. I was with Jiro we were happy,"

"You loved him right?"

She nodded.

"More than me?"

She shook her head.

"Gaara,"

He looked at her.

"When I first saw you, you were like, a drug. You made me happy. I don't know why you just did. I've never felt this way about someone since Jiro. Gaara I-"

'**BANG!'**

'Shit! She was about to say something important!' cursed Gaara.

"Gaara, why does being wrapped in your arms, feel, so right?"

"Not sure,"

"**DANNA!!"**

**The orange haired fellow let another long sigh.**

"**What do you want, all I ask for is 5 minutes of peace!!"**

"**He has his arms wrapped around her! Un!"**

"**And?"**

**The Blonde Haired male went silent and let out a low gasp.**

"**Hello?"**

"**What the hell is he doing? Un"**

"**What's going on?"**

"**What does it signify when a guys tongue goes into a girls mouth?"**

"**Oh fuck. How can you be so damn clueless! Just get them Itachi is waiting!"**

"**He has his hand on her-"**

"**Nyyaahhh! Just hurry up!"**

"**Ok! Art is a Bang, out!"**

"**Puppeteer that needs to get a better job, out!"**

Sakura pulled away quickly.

"The talking! I heard it again!"

Gaara let her out of his embrace.

"Let's keep walking babe," he said walking off.

She followed trailing behind by a few centimetres, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

She grabbed a hold of his hand.

He smirked to himself not turning to her.

"If you're wondering. I do,"

"I do?"

"Love you,"

He smiled at her.

"Want to know how Jiro feels about this?"

She looked at him.

"He's happy you've moved on. He's standing behind you,"

The Blonde haired chap walked in a straight line a few metres behind them, he though because they were facing there other way he could surprise them.

Sakura turned around quickly.

Nothing but a light green puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Sakura and Gaara could see something.

"Gaara, who's that?" said Sakura grasping his hand even tighter.

Even Gaara was shocked.

"It's not a ghost,"

The Blonde Haired person stood there stunned.

'Crap, Sasori is gonna kill me un!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeh Okay! I lied.**

**The Akatsuki hasn't come but next chappy I CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE! Akatsuki will be there.**

**Next chappy ish going to be long so prepare yourselves!**

**xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Message from mwah: MWAHAHAHAHA!! 5****th**** chappy. I promised Akatsuki I delivered. D**

**BAHAHAHAA!**

**I seriously creeped myself out writing this. I know I am a n00b. D**

**You're reviews encourage me to write more! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is it then!" said Sakura.

"Some freak," he replied slowly pulling a small shotgun from inside his jacket.

Sakura stared wide at the gun then him.

"Where'd you get that from?!" she yelled.

"It's only for emergencies," he smirked.

"Oh yeah like this is an emergency, all this is some nut trying to scare us!" she shouted back.

"Hey! I don't like nut. I prefer the term 'Psychotic', nyah! Un,"

"Agh! It talks!" Shrieked Sakura.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Hey! I ain't no bug! Un!" the blonde haired lad shouted more like shrieked.

"What do you want?" yelled Sakura.

"Uhm, well, to talk, or maybe come on a little trip?"

Sakura remembered one of her flashes as she calls them

"_You're friends are going on, let's say, a little trip, they are safe, for now" _

"What kind of trip?" she said sternly.

"Uhm, a fun filled one complete with Krispy Kreme's?" he laughed nervously.

Gaara still had his gun aimed for the man.

"Just, don't shoot yet,"

Gaara lowered the gun slightly.

"You've trespassed,"

"What the fuck you on about?" stated Gaara.

"This is our head quarters, un. You've come on your own accord. That's not very courteous,"

"Come on Gaara let's go,"

"You can walk away, but there is no point. You can also deny the fact there aren't ghosts, un. But let me tell you, if you keep denying, the number of them will start multiplying,"

Sakura froze in her tracks.

'Did he just?' she thought.

Sakura looked at Gaara.

"Y-You said the same thing to me before! What is going on?!" she demanded.

Gaara looked at the blonde fellow, as if studying him.

"Madame Yi's school of the paranormal, right?"

"Yes. Went there for 3 years of my life,"

"5 years,"

"Well there you go,"

"Gaara? What are you talking about?"

"Madame Yi,"

"The most famous person in the paranormal world, they claim she's actually a dead person brought back to life, un. She knows so much about the other side, that she practically is one of them un. She owns a school just north of the woods, un. It's stationed in the forest. It's been open for 10 years now, un,"

"What do you want?" said Sakura again yet sterner.

"Just come with me,"

"No," said Sakura.

"I'll have to use force," he said turning his back on them.

Gaara brought the gun higher.

"You might wanna lower that a bit, un,"

Gaara looked at him in a surprised way.

"Now are you going to be nice children and come," he raised his arms so his palms faced them.

"Gaara, he has mouths on his hands," she said scared.

"Or, would you like me to raise hell?" with a quick thrust of his arms, a thick trail of smoke rapidly went plunging towards them.

"Sakura!" Gaara pulled her down to the ground.

She looked to were the smog collided.

"Mummy dust," said Gaara looking at him.

"Ready for round 2? Un,"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is it me, or is something restraining me from getting up?"

Sakura grabbed her torch and flashed it on his legs

She looked on in sheer terror.

2 bony arms hacked off at the elbow were holding his legs down with great force.

She stood up quickly and tried to help him up.

He shot at the arms with his gun and they shrivelled up and disappeared.

"Take my hand, and let's run," he said quickly.

She hesitated and took it.

They ran down the dark corridor.

Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"Don't worry Grandpa Haruno will be fine Sakura-chan!" said the nurse with a small smile.

Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"_You sure?" she said softly_

"_Yes. Now come on little one, let's take you home,"_

"_You need to go to school tomorrow,"_

"_Auntie Haiko, I don't want to go to school tomorrow,"_

"_Why not! You said Year 1 was the best year of your life, why not make year 2 another better year?"_

"_Well,"_

"_Well what my little cherry blossom?"_

"_There's a boy!" said Auntie Haiko astonished._

"_His name is Jiro, and he's really nice! He always walks me to my classes, plays with me outside when Ino isn't around and he comes flower picking with me!"_

"_Makata Jiro?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_I know his Mother, I met her one day when she visited the psych ward at the hospital,"_

_They came up along side the hospital while walking home and looked at it._

"_It' s a place where miracles happen," Auntie smiled._

"_What kind of miracles?" asked Sakura playfully._

"_Miracles like bringing people back from the brink of death, saving people's loved one's, making the hurt better, the lost found, and the broken," she paused and looked at Sakura._

"_Mended,"_

"_It must be a magical place," she said looking at the hospital._

"_Yes it is. Only if it could make people stay with us forever then you could say magical,"_

'_The Broken mended,' thought Sakura._

'_Like a doll?'_

"Run!" Gaara pulled the startled Sakura along.

She finally realized what was happening and ran with him.

"He's catching up!" said Sakura.

Sakura started slowing down.

"Drop your torch!"

"No!"

"It's weighing you down!"

Sakura dropped the torch at her feet.

The blonde haired **bombshell **[Get it? Clay bombs? You do? You do. You do! You don't? Oh, ok. Stopped running and panted.

"If I don't catch you the others will, un!"

'What others?' thought Sakura.

After a few minutes of petrified running Sakura stopped and sat on the ground panting.

"What did he mean by others?" said Gaara.

"I was just about to ask you,"

"How did you know he went to the same school as you?" she asked out of breath.

"We were taught not to be afraid of the other side, we were also taught that little verse. Se opened up the school for 'special people' now that I think of it. Every boy that went there had a gift. That blonde haired dude's must have been channelling the mouths on his hands, pretty scary,"

"Did only boys go there?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Gaara, can we just please go find the others?"

"Okay, but first, we should do a little adventuring ourselves," Gaara said placing his hand suggestively on her back.

"Well after you nearly got me killed,"

Sakura grasped his hand and shook it off her.

"I think not," she said with a naughty smirk.

"Fine,"

"Shikamaru! Naruto!!"

"Sasuke! Neji!" they called.

"Sakura!" said a voice just above a whisper trying to scream.

"Who said that?"

"It's me Neji!" he threw himself out of the shadows.

Before them stood a Neji with cuts, bruises, puncture wounds and a large needle sticking out of his side.

"Neji!" said Sakura horrified.

Half of his body was out of the shadows that the moon caused.

"What happened!" she said.

"They have the others,"

"Who did this?" said Gaara seriously.

He tried to drag himself towards Sakura.

"Just R-run!"

"Neji! What the fuck happened!" yelled Gaara.

"These guys out of no where took the other three, they threw me in a cell with knives sticking out of the walls, he showed them the back of his head.

A large laceration sliced half of his scalp clean off, blood was pouring out thick and fast.

Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"You need to promise to get out of here as fast as you guys can,"

"G-Gaara we should go," said Sakura terrified.

"Go down to the first floor and- AGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Neji!"

Neji dug his nails into the ground as somebody dragged him into the darkness.

All was heard were the cries of agony ended with a loud thud.

"They cut off his head didn't they?" Sakura said grabbing onto Gaara.

Gaara looked down shutting his eyes his fringe hung down over his eyes.

"Whatever did, they're probably after us, let's take our chances with the stairs,"

They saw the stairs a couple of metres away due to the lights Gaara turned on.

They ran down them as fast as they could, Sakura grabbing a hold of Gaara's hand as tight as possible.

Suddenly the lights shut off.

"Shit!" shrieked Sakura.

"Don't panic!" said Gaara.

Sounds from the top of the stairs were heard.

The menacing echo of a thousand screams was heard.

"They're coming from above!" whispered Gaara.

They ran despite the darkness.

Sakura was halted by something tugging at her clothes.

"Gaara! Something's grabbing me!" she screamed.

What seemed like 100 hundred hands and arms grabbed at her restricting her from screaming pulled her into the gloomy dark.

**-Shikmaru P.O.V-**

So we've all been captured thanks to Sasuke not keeping his big mouth shut.

We've been tortured.

My limbs have been stretched, they tried to rip off my scalp, they also ripped my nails out.

You can imagine the screams heard.

We've all been separated I heard screams coming from somewhere down from here, they sounded muffled.

I'm not sure were Gaara and Sakura are.

If they do anything to hurt Sakura, I swear I'll kill them all.

Not because I have a crush on her.

The fact that she is the most kind hearted person in the world also she is a woman.

I can't think of a good escape.

There are no doors, just iron walls.

The floor is also concrete that also has a lot of blood stains, the roof is wire and there is black with jagged forms of light every where, No escape root what so ever.

Then how did I get in here?

_-LUG LUG LUG AND SPLAT-_

I quickly jumped out of the way.

So that's what happens.

Blood and organs fell into the spot I was sitting entrails hung and dripped from the wire.

That is disturbing.

Something's above this cell.

Maybe another torture room?

A room of death?

Whatever it is, they must be getting people to kill.

Sasuke? Naruto? Gaara?

Gaara wouldn't die that easily.

He would put up a fight to end the world.

I felt something dripping on my head.

I looked up at the wire.

Two wide eyes looked at me.

Neji's head?

Hacked off roughly from his body his blood soaked hair and the gaping wound that crossed his neck dripped everywhere.

Covered in my own friends blood.

Who is next, me?

-End Shikamaru P.O.V-

_-THUD-_

She was thrown ungraciously on the floor of a large dark room.

The only thing she could see where two red eyes spinning in front of her.

She felt something warm drip down her back.

She placed a hand on the back of her neck.

A large cut was bleeding profusely.

"Shit," she whispered.

"If you're not aware," said a voice, making her jump slightly.

"You have trespassed,"

The lights around the room came on, apart from the one's that were hiding the speaker's identity. The room was furnished complimenting it's shape. There was a large wall that was curtained.

"What's going on?" she asked harshly.

"I just said it,"

"I'm sorry, I do not comprehend," she said coldly.

"Well you might want to,"

"Kisame!"

A large fish like man stood out of the shadows and pulled the curtain across.

She saw Sasuke tied to a chair repeatedly being punched over and over again. After that they untied the wires letting him fight the 'torturers' back. He ran around punching, kicking, slapping. One of the men caught him in a head lock, the other cut off his heel from the Achilles tendon down.

Sakura looked away in pain.

Tears once again choking her.

The shark man shut the curtain.

"Do you understand now?" the man asked.

She nodded holding in her cries.

"That's nice,"

The room stayed silent for a few seconds before the man spoke.\

"Sasori take her to, well, you know where I'm talking about,"

An orange haired companion stood behind Sakura and pierced something sharp into her side.

**3 hours later**

Sakura awoke strapped to a large wooden chair.

Her wrists must have been tied down for well over an hour to gain red marks.

It was dark, like every other place she had been to tonight.

She heard the shuffling of feet in front of her.

"I can hear you," she said gazing on in the darkness.

A large light shown down from the ceiling in the middle of the room on Sakura.

She couldn't see the man, but by the look of his figure in the darkness he was sitting down.

She was the first to speak this time.

"You know, This isn't the first time in my life where my hearts been in my throat, or where my inside are in a know, or when you have this stabbing pain in the back of your head telling you, 'You're going to die,' I actually enjoy it,"

"Get used to it," said the figure without a hint of feeling in his voice.

"On the contrary I am,"

The sound of thuds came from all around, mixing with the silence.

"I see it's Halloween tonight," started the man.

"Yes, One of the most important nights of a teenagers life," said Sakura.

"Wrong," he said.

"Excuse me bitch?"

"Losing their virginity, is the most important night in a teenagers life," he said.

"Well, to some,"

"Yes, I see this generation, young girls giving their virginity to any fellow,"

"Uhm, excuse what does this have to do with my being strapped to a chair?" she asked confused.

"Well, I see you're a smart girl,"

"Uhm, at times,"

"Well, I thought we could do something,"

"Kisame,"

Another sharp pain entered Sakura's side.

**1 hour later**

The pink haired girl was strapped to a hospital bed, any chance of escaping evaporated like mist in summer when she saw the chains that she was tied down with.

Her top was pulled up, revealing the bare flesh on her stomach.

A light shown down onto her, like in the previous room.

The sound of a man's deep voice rung out through the room.

"Let's play a game,"

Sakura winced in pain.

Whenever her 'flashes' came true, her head would hurt. Like somebody hammering a nail into her temple, it'd happen for 5 seconds then go away.

"Someone's excited," he said laughing.

She held her composure.

He took into hand a scalpel.

"What's the game?" she said.

"The game is called if you don't do as I say you get cut by this scalpel,"

Her temple burned.

"First, Who were the people that came in here 1 year ago?"

"Who were they?" she said shocked.

"2 boys, one with black spiky hair, another with long straight hair. Oh, and a girl, long blonde hair, pretty face, I had fun cutting it into pieces," he laughed

Sakura's blood boiled.

He was either playing a game or really did.

"I knew them,"

"What was there purpose coming here?"

"It was their idea of fun. They thought coming here for a night would be fun,"

"Is that your final answer?" said the man.

"Yes, my only answer,"

"You might want to think of a better one next time,"

He quickly sliced the skin next to her navel.

She jumped in pain.

A small slither of blood ran down her hip onto the bed.

"Now, would you like this to quick and painless,"

He walked over to the bed revealing his face.

"Or Slow and Sufferable?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Note from mwah: Ok, okay so now I think you are all aware they have been captured by Akatsuki, Neji's dead, They are being tortured and Itachi likes Sakura but Sakura likes Gaara and Deidara is jealous of Itachi for liking Sakura.

**Woo. Complicated love triangle.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALLL! –throws strawberry candy at you-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His face was overcome with two spinning red orbs.

He had a masculine face, with two scars from the top of his nose facing inwards to his cheeks.

"Listen! Before you do anything Uhm, you know,"

She looked at the scalpel glinting in the light.

"Err, Extreme. We should take into account why you're torturing me. So, why are you?" she asked.

"I said, I wanted answers, I really don't like repeating myself," he said annoyed.

"Fine. I can take that. Why am I strapped to a bed with chains, isn't it more fun to chase your prey?"

"I guess," he said slightly confused.

"Unchain me," she said with a devilish smirk.

The man sighed lugging and unlocking the chains.

They fell of the bed as Sakura sat up.

The cut on her stomach causing her a bit of pain.

"Isn't that nicer?" she said flailing her arms about.

Sakura thought by acting like a total dumbass.

She'll be fine.

"Why are you acting like a total dumbass?" questioned the man.

Sakura: Anime Twitch and Sweat.

"Well,"

"You are the most annoying people I have met,"

"I can handle that," she smiled jumping off the bed.

She walked to what she thought was the door until a large hand grasped her throat and forced her against the wall.

She felt every bone in her body break.

"Before you go,"

She tried escaping from his grip.

"Who is that boy you were with?"

'Jiro or Gaara?' she thought.

"Which one?"

His grip tightened.

She couldn't breath.

"The red head?"

"T-That's G-Gaara!"

He let her go, she dropped to the floor.

She gasped for air.

"Why would you love something like that, and call him your drug none the less,"

She sat there shocked.

"How do you know this?"

He stood back.

"I know many things,"

"What have you done to Gaara?! What have you done to all of my friends?!"

"They're safe, for now,"

Another pain echoed through her head.

She bit her bottom lip.

"You won't even be able to make me cry,"

He cocked his head wanting to hear more.

He was feeling playful.

"I've cried to much. I've cried and cried then I realized there was nothing else to cry about, the worst was over,"

"I can make you cry. I can make your nightmares a reality, making the better hurt, the found lost and the mended broken once again,"

"_And the broken, mended," smiled her auntie._

"Stop!" screamed Sakura.

"Is it to much for my little cherry blossom?" he said moving closer to her grabbing her hips and forcing her closer to him.

She started to get scared. "I-I want to go home," she said.

He moved closer when they locked lips in a deep passionate kiss.

She moved away and punched his chest profusely to let her go.

"Let me go home!" she wailed.

"Not just yet,"

"I have a friend that wants to play with you. Just face the wall in front of you and rest in my arms,"

The sharp pain once again entered her side.

Gaara P.O.V 

"Where is Sakura!" I shouted

I was in a room with a large fish guy and a guy that looks like a massive plant.

"She is safe, with our master," said the plant. His voice sounded robotic.

"I want to see her," I said.

"She's not your property anymore," said the fish guy.

"And who was the one that said that?"

"Our master,"

I was infuriated.

I ran towards them both clenching my fists.

The fish guy took out a large sword from his back and got my arm.

I looked at it.

His sword doesn't slice.

Instead it shaves.

"If you fight any more," he started.

"You're not going to have any limbs left," he laughed.

If this is what they're doing to me

How is Sakura?

**1 hour later**

Sakura awoke yet again in a room that was filled with light.

It was furnished like a shop. An art shop.

Paintbrushes, Clay, Models, canvas everywhere.

And a shelf. Loaded with little dolls.

She was on the ground.

She sat up and heard the door open.

A familiar blonde haired lad came through the door.

"Oh my god! Get away from me you freak!"

She cowered up against the wall of the room.

"Please, don't be scared," he said in an almost childish voice.

She stared at him up and down still scared but softening a bit.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Uhm, to talk? Un," he said moving closer to her.

She inched her way back a bit more.

His eyes were like that of a small dog.

She relaxed a bit, but still kept her guard.

"I don't think we have officially met, un,"

"I am Deidara, and you are?"

"S-Sakura," she said mumbling.

"Like a doll," he said looking at her in a trance.

"Hn?" she said her ears pricking up.

'_Like a doll?'_

"You, your complexity, your beauty, un. You're like one of my many creations,"

"Y-You're creations?" she said confused.

"I am an artist, un," he said looking at the shelves.

"What kind of Artist?" she asked curiously.

"Would you like to see? Un," he said with a devilish smirk.

BAHAHAH! 

**I love Deidara. **

**I am gonna have so much fun writing the next chappies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Message from mwah: WOOPITTYDOODA! 7****th**** chappy!! LOLS. Hope ya'll enjoy it. **

**It's pretty long considering.**

**But I swear it's interesting!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**LOVE YOU GUYSSS!**

**And a big thanks to the people who put me in there Fav. Author and Fav. Stories list.**

**YOU GUYS DESERVE 5 GOLD STARS!**

**But I ran out of them. **

**READ PLEACH!!**

**xx.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pointed to one of the shelves.

It was full of small little dolls dressed as Lolita's.

"They can live, un. Just like you and me, un,"

She wanted to hear more.

"H-How?" she said moving closer.

He smirked.

His blonde hair covering half of his face.

He looked sort of like a playful child.

He snapped his fingers and 3 dolls came forward out of the many hundred that were on the shelf.

They walked, almost, robotically towards Sakura.

They tugged at her clothes.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Miss Cherry Lips!"

'Play with us Sakura-Chan!"

Deidara smirked as they tugged more violently at her clothes ripping them

Sakura tried to escape from their grip.

"Uhm, Deidara. Help!" she shouted.

She realized by looking at the dolls' faces they were the same expression as Deidara's.

When he smiled wider, the doll's smiles grew as well.

"You're controlling them!" she yelled.

They ripped her gray stone wash skinnies until they were no more then a short piece of material barely covering her purple lacey panties.

Deidara stared wide-eyed.

They forcefully tugged at her sweater.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

They tugged at her sweater until it teared clean off her skin.

She tried to cover her panties and matching bra with the little material she had left.

He walked hurriedly over to her.

She inched away carefully.

"You have some unique items, un," he said.

She held her chest her cleavage literally falling out of her bra.

'_**Nice choice Sakura. Wearing the most push up bra you could get your hands on!'**_ yelled Inner Sakura.

'Shut up!' she shouted back.

'_**Fine! Don't blame me if you get raped!'**_

And with that, Inner Sakura left her thoughts.

Deidara forcefully pushed her down into a chair.

She sat covering as much as she could.

He circled her, slowly, inspecting her over and over.

"You, are perfect, un" he whispered in her ear.

She breathed in deeply yet uncomfortably.

This certain, man, made her skin stand on end, more so than the other raven-haired man.

"Let's do something fun," he said caressing her pink hair.

"What would that be?" she said displeased

"Doctor,"

"What?"

Deidara seized a chair and sat in it in front of Sakura.

"Now, I'm the patient, and you're the doctor, and you have to take MY needs into consideration, un. Got it? Un,'

She nodded slightly, uneasy about the idea.

"First, un. I feel weird all over. Could you please take my clothes off for me, I don';t think I can manage in the state I am in, un."

Sakura forced a smile onto her face and took his clothes off.

She dropped his cloak to the ground.

"Now what?"

"All of it," he smiled.

She looked at him shocked.

He gave her a look that said: "What are you waiting for? Hurry up,"

She smirked and played his game.

"Why don't we save the best for last?" she grinned slightly.

He smiled widely.

She looked at his toned chest.

"Second," he announced.

"My chest hurts," with cold eye's he said.

"Kiss it better,"

"I don't think I am inclined to do th-"

"Your have to take my needs into consideration,"

"No matter how perverted they are," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

He smiled again.

'He forgot to say 'un' after many of his sentences. When he gets serious he must turn, into a completely different person, this isn't the person I was talking to before,' she thought.

"Get to it," he said rather harshly yet smirking.

Sakura knelt down in front of him.

She kissed just above his top row of abdominal muscles.

"More," he grinned.

She kissed the skin between his pecs.

"I don't want to remind you again. More," he said.

She started kissing anywhere.

But for him, it was like a pattern, like she was moving down his torso.

"Down," he said.

"Down?" she asked.

He shot her a look.

She kissed above his navel.

"Down,"

She bit her bottom lip.

She kissed Just below his navel.

"Down,"

She kissed above his pants.

He said that word again.

"Down,"

"You know where I'll end up if I do it again!" she yelled.

"How come you let Itachi have fun with you?" he said.

"Itachi?" she said confused.

"The raven haired man that was talking to you earlier,"

"Is that his name?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"How do you know what we did? Wait, where you, spying on us?" she asked.

"Maybe,"

She looked at him in disgust.

She stood up and adjusted the little amount of clothes she had left.

She headed for the door.

She opened the door, there was no sign of him going to chase after her.

He hung his head.

"before I go," she said her back facing towards him, he looked up.

"Are you jealous of Itachi?" she could hear his nails dig into the seat handles.

She chose it would be better if she left.

She closed the door quickly faced the long corridor in front of her.

She quickly ran to a room marked "Torture Room" she looked at him hesitantly but when she heard foot steps she quickly backed into it.

She shut the door slowly resting her forehead on the door.

A voice came from behind her.

She froze in terrified silence.

She looked at the dim room a figure which she couldn't make out faced her.

Their head was hung and she couldn't see their face.

Their wrists were bound to a chair.

She walked over to them, cautiously.

She opened her mouth o say something as she lowered herself next to them.

"Ssssaakkuraa," she heard a voice whisper hoarsely.

"Are you alright?" she said.

No answer.

But the person was shaking profusely.

"Come on, don't joke around!" she said laughing.

Her smile evaporated like water on a rock on a hot summers day.

She looked at the boys back.

A large open wound.

Skin was torn off and dangling down, blood was mixed with broken muscle tissue, bone could be seen.

"Are you alright!" she said shaking them.

_-PLOP-_

"Oh My God," she whispered breathing heavily teas over flowing her eyes.

Naruto's head fell to the ground, clean off his shoulders.

She screamed and cried hysterically running out of the room and into the corridor.

Gaara heard somebody screaming up the hall.

He stood up from his sitting position on the ground and listened carefully.

"Sakura?" he said to him self softly.

The screams and cries came closer

"Sakura!!" he yelled.

She stopped and stood utterly terrified at the door next to her.

Looking at it up and down.

Not knowing what to do.

"Sakura! It's Gaara!" he yelled through the heavy door.

She tried to open the door.

"Gaara! Let me in!" she said crying and punching the door.

"I can't it's locked!"

She slid down the door and rested her back against it.

Head in hands she cried uncontrollably.

Gaara whispered to her.

"It will be fine, don't worry," he said.

Her crying stopped slightly.

"I-I-I want to go home! I hate it here! I haven't been this scared in my life! I have seen things, that no one is meant to see!"

A loud thud was heard up the corridor, the sound of someone shutting a large iron door.

She stood up and walked to were she thought the noise was coming from.

"Sakura? Sakura?" said Gaara worried,

"Sakura were are you!"

"SSHHH!" she said.

A cold breeze was felt.

She was half naked so she could really feel the cold.

She heard the sound of shoes scratching against the concrete floor she ducked behind a dark corner quickly.

A plant like guy walked past her, not noticing her.

She stood up and kept walking.

The large iron door was directly in front of her. She made sure no one was around er and she knocked on it gently.

"Psst! Anyone in there!"

"Sakura is that you!" said a voice that sounded oh so familiar.

"Shikamaru!" she said happily.

She clutched the handle of the large iron door praying to God he was fine, that he wasn't like Naruto.

She opened the door and looked at Shikamaru.

Her smile faded slightly.

From her point of view she could see a numerous amount if his nails had been pulled out his scalp had tried to be ripped of his head and his elbow looked dislocated.

"Oh Shikmaru," she said running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Sakura, Sakura, It's fine, I'm fine! Please tell me, how are the others?" he said.

She bit her bottom lip.

"N-Naruto's, Uhm," she fiddled with the ring on her right index finger.

"Naruto's dead," she said lifting up her head revealing her watery eye's.

"Sakura, it's fine. We'll; be with him soon,"

"Neji's dead too. Gaara's fine. Sasuke, he, had his heel cut off, from the Achilles tendon down," she said exhaling and inhaling quickly.

Shikmaru let a long sigh.

"Mandokusee," he whispered.

He looked at Sakura smirking.

"I've seen you had some fun," he said laughing looking at her up and down.

She clicked her tongue and tried to cover herself up.

"If I had fun, I wouldn't be bawling my eye's out!" she said trying to cover herself up.

"Besides, I didn't rip off my own clothes, the dolls did,"

Shikamaru laughed.

"Dolls?"

"They were being controlled, by a blonde haired lunatic! So damn perverted! He would have done more if I didn't escape!"

Shikmaru contained himself.

"Okay. So you're fine now?" he asked.

"Yes, but Shika, please we need to find Gaara and Sasuke and get the fuck out of here! It's not safe,"

Shikamaru stood up.

"Okay, Let's go,"

Sakura placed her hand on the door handle slightly.

She opened the door and saw the corridor flooded with sunlight.

"Morning already?" said Shikmaru rubbing his eye's.

She looked around.

"No,"

She looked around the corner.

"We're in the past," she said putting her hands on her hips.

**BAHAHHAA!**

**Ooh what's going on! They're in the past!**

**R&R!**

**xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from mwah: 8****th**** chappy, it's relatively shorter than most but hey, it's still full of awesomeness **

**Love all who reviewed!**

**Is it really that scary? ROFL.**

**xx.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The past? What do you mean the past?" said Shikamaru.

"We've time travelled?" she said confused.

She walked out of the room the hospital was new, smelt like fresh paint and had nurses and doctors rushing around.

She looked at Shikamaru and stepped back in surprise.

"Nice clothes," she laughed.

Shikamaru was wearing a doctors coat and underneath a set of heart boxers.

"Oh what the fuck!" he sighed.

He looked at her.

"Pssh, yours are nice too," barely containing his laughter.

She looked at herself.

She was wearing a light pink skimpy nurses outfit, with white fishnets, White stilettos and a lacy garter her cleavage being pushed out of the outfit by the tightness of it.

"Just let's go, you perv," she said grabbing a hold of his hand leading him down the corridor.

She stopped at a door about 10 metres down from the way they came out of.

"Before I got you, Gaara was in this room," She said looking at the sign on the door.

It read: "Erutrot room,"

"Erutrot?" questioned Shikamaru puzzled.

Sakura didn't even know what it meant.

She clutched the door handle and turned it.

A grieving woman was standing near a bed holding her daughters hand and crying.

The girl had pink hair.

"Sakura, I think that's you,"

"Mum?" she said confused.

She ran over to her mother and hugged her.

She went straight through her mother, like a ghost.

"What?" she said feeling rather hurt.

She looked at the figure on the bed.

Her heart ripping itself into pieces.

"The image of my own death," she said a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Herself was laying in a hospital bed, tubes entering her, an oxygen mask placed over her nose and mouth.

At that moment a nurse came through the door.

"Nurse Kameko?" she said.

Shikamaru looking at her oddly.

"Nurse Kameko!" she shouted happily.

Nurse Kameko didn't notice her.

"Anyone?" she whispered.

"She was in an incident," began the nurse.

"What kind of incident?" said Sakura's mother; eye's glassy with tears.

"Uh, it's hard to tell, it was rape and the attacker tried killing her, I'm sorry, but I think this will be her last night," said Nurse Kameko hanging her head.

Sakura's mother cried hard, nurse Kameko patting her back.

"We all have to let go sooner or later," and with that Nurse Kameko left the room walking through Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura was walking over to the hospital bed, looking at her self.

She spoke to her double lying silently on the bed.

"I pray my death is swift and quick. For our sake," she said.

"Sakura?" asked Shikamaru looking at her in a perplexed manner.

"I'm all out of faith," she said to Shikamaru.

"We need to see if we can find Gaara, or Sasuke," she said looking at Shikamaru adjusting her dress.

"Shika?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

He was sort of startled.

"Ah wah! Oh yes, yes, let's go," he said exiting the room.

They walked along outside passing patients and doctors that couldn't see them, or notice them.

They walked past a room that had the blinds open, it seemed as if they were trying to restrain someone.

She stopped Shikamaru and he was pulled next to her.

"Look," she said pointing to the boy on the bed.

"It's…?"

"Sasuke!" she said opening the door and running into the room.

"He won't stop shaking!" shouted one of the doctors.

"It's not a seizure!" yelled back Nurse Kameko.

"What is it then!"

"It's ultimate shock! Something must have occurred, if he remains like this any longer he will either get a stroke or a heart attack!"

"We found he had his heel cut off, and he multiple wounds. No evidence of a seizure!" said another doctor.

"Is there any chance he will calm?"

"No. At the rate he's going he won't. Give it 10 minutes and his blood pressure will be so high his fate of suffering from either a stroke or heart attack is inevitable,"

"So what are you trying to say?" said one of the doctors restraining him.

"He will be dying tonight," said Nurse Kameko turning and leaving the room.

Sakura stared at her leaving the room.

"She has announced three deaths," said Sakura.

"No. Only two," said Shikamaru.

"No, including Jiro. Three deaths that I know of,"

"Let's follow her!" said Sakura running after her.

Nurse Kameko walked down a long flight of stairs to the first floor, crossing the courtyard were people were having lunch and into the Psychiatric Wing of the hospital.

"The Psychiatric wing? What does she have to do here? She's specifically a medical nurse! Not anything to do with mental issues!" said Sakura rushing after her.

The Nurse walked into a lift and pushed the button that said '3'.

'The third floor,' thought Sakura

Nurse Kameko walked out of the lift and rushed down the long hall and opened a door hurriedly that said "Special patients".

Sakura and Shikamaru walked in quickly before she shut the door.

Sakura broke as to what she saw.

A boy that she knew, and loved that had they're hands chained to the wall with various tubes entering him, he looked lifeless, he was sedated heavily.

"Well, that's surprising," said Shikamaru.

"G-Gaara?"

**OMFG!**

**NOO GAARA!**

**Bahaha. R&R?**

**Love you all**

**xx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from mwah: AWWWWWWWWWWWW. TRUE LOVE.**

**Lmao.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**xx.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wanted to hug him; tell him how much she loved him, to just feel the warmth of his skin once again.

She paced over to him.

She stroked his face.

He opened up one of his eyes.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

Nurse Kameko looked at him.

"Sakura? What about her?" she asked puzzled.

He woke up fully.

Sakura he said moving his arms towards her.

He wanted to embrace her in his arms.

"Gaara There is no one but us here!"

'He can see us,' she said shocked.

"Sakura!" he yelled ripping the tubes out of his skin.

"G-Gaara?" she said sadly.

The nurse tried to restrain him.

"Gaara calm down! Sakura isn't here!"

"Sakura!" he yelled again.

The nurse got a long sharp needle and placed it into one of the tubes still connecting to his skin.

He was sedated and started calming down.

The other nurse that was in the room at the time opened her mouth to say something.

"Is he that ill?" she said in a soft tone.

"Yes, mentally,"

"How's his state?"

"Sakura is dying, their other friend is dying and Gaara, I don't know what to do with him,"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to find a way to kill this one off too,"

Sakura was completely and utterly shocked and full of disbelief

"She is killing us," said Sakura.

'She killed Jiro! What is going on!'

Sakura wanted to punch her face in.

And she did.

She punched nurse Kameko over and over to bad she couldn't feel anything.

She got so exhausted she fell back and Shikamaru caught her.

She cried against Shikmaru's chest.

"I just want to kill my self," she said crying and sobbing.

He reassured her.

"Everything will be fine, I swear," he said stroking her hair.

"I don't feel like I should live,"

"You have your whole life ahead of you. We all do. What you're seeing now, it isn't real, it's a sense of happening a mirage, an image of our own imaginations," said Shikamaru.

She looked up at him.

"We need to find the door we came through, we need to get Gaara and Sasuke and get the hell out of here," said Sakura.

They opened the door and ran through the corridor to the lift.

When they got in the lift they noticed something strange.

"What's with all the buttons? The psych wing only has three levels," she said out of breath.

Shikamaru's knowledge made him talk.

"Sakura," he said

She turned around.

"Is there any chance that they drugged you, intravenously?"

Sakura nodded.

"I was drugged over 3 times. I have never experienced a needle that sharp,"

He touched the walls of the lift.

"One of the ingredients in the sedative they used to make us fall asleep must have contained a hallucinogen, so what we are seeing right now,"

He walked over to the buttons.

"It's our own imagination, we haven't actually left the room we were in before,"

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded.

"How do we, well, Uhm, wake up?"

"That's a good question, but we can answer it,"

He opened the little shaft above them on the roof of the lift.

"Sakura climb up here,"

He knelt on all fours and Sakura stood on his back and climbed on top of the roof out of the shaft.

Before Shikamaru left it, he pressed all the numbers and held onto Sakura.

He stood on a little metal platform at the top of the building where the lift was.

"Ready Sakura?"

She nodded, feeling a bit uneasy about this.

The lift plummeted down.

About 40 metres below them it was.

"Sakura, it might sound crazy but, We need to jump,"

"What?" she said looking at him scared.

"If this is a hallucination the best to get out of it is to get a shock. If you wake up before we, well, splat to our deaths, we will wake up back to normal. If this isn't a dream, well…"

"We'll die won't we!" she shouted.

He smiled at her weakly.

She sighed.

"You're knowledge better be put to good use this time,"

He held onto her tightly Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist.

He jumped off the Platform.

Sakura felt all the wind brush past her face.

She felt like she was falling.

Slowly falling.

Etching a mark in history

"_We can only scratch the surface, sometimes," said Nurse Kameko placing a white sheet over the boy's head._

"_But you killed him, we already know the prognosis,"_

"_That's not what we are going to tell them, his family, his girlfriend, no one, if they ask, a small shard of bone from his shattered neck sliced through his spinal cord, killing him," Nurse Kameko said picking up a blood vial and a needle._

"_But why did you kill them?"_

"_For this,"_

_She poked the needle into the young boys skin and extracted a vial full of blood._

_She held up the vial._

"_What are you going to do with that?" asked the other Nurse._

_Nurse Kameko stayed silent as she mixed a toxic ingredient to the blood._

_And then she filled the needle back up with the newly made poison, making sure the other nurse couldn't see._

"_So you mixed a poison with it, now what?"_

"_Blood of the dead is the best constituent you can find, it's perfect in clarity, in contrast, and a perfect drug when mixed with the correct ingredients. Blood of the dead is like the new water, can be mixed with everything,"_

"_But why are you telling me all this?"_

"_Good point," laughed the nurse._

"_But, Who said you'll be around to tell anyone?" And with that Nurse Kameko quickly stabbed the trainee nurse with the needle, making her die a slow and sufferable death._

"_They were right, this is a lot of fun," laughed Nurse Kameko._

Sakura awoke on the cold concrete floor.

She got up quickly.

"She killed him, she's insane," Sakura whispered to herself.

She was in shock.

Nurse Kameko, Sakura thought butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. She came across so nice, she told Sakura what happened to Jiro, she looked after her loved ones, but now that Sakura thought about it, every one of her relatives in Nurse Kameko's care, died.

She looked around the room she was in, and saw Shikamaru laying on the ground snoring.

She sighed.

'I better let him sleep, he gets pissed off if you wake him,'

She stood up.

The sense of relief washed over her as she was back to her old clothes, the short grey piece of material and her Bra and panties.

She walked out of the room.

She opened the door and walked through and then shut it slowly so it didn't make any noise.

She faced the door and took a deep breath in.

She couldn't shake the image of the nurse with Jiro's blood.

She turned around.

'If this place didn't have so many damn corridors, I'd find people a lot easier,' she thought.

'**Try Gaara's room again,' said Inner Sakura.**

'What, no, why?' Said Sakura.

'**Because, I said so, just do it, you'll be dreadfully surprised,' Inner Sakura left after she said that.**

Sakura took her word for it.

She walked down the corridor remembering where the room Gaara was in.

She looked at the sign on the door.

The letters mysteriously moved around, back to front making the word 'Erutrot'.

She thought to herself.

'Erutrot, is the word torture backwards,' she didn't know whether to open the door, or it was still locked maybe? Maybe Gaara wasn't in there?

She thought then decided to try her luck and open it.

It made a loud clunk noise.

She looked around quickly to see if anyone heard.

She quickly pursued in opening the door.

She shut it behind her.

To her utmost sadness, Gaara wasn't in here anymore.

She gave a small cry of relief for one reason only; at least he wasn't in this torture room anymore.

She turned around silently to leave until a hand grasped her shoulder.

She froze, her breath quickened, panic was rung through out her body.

She wanted to turn around, to see who it was.

She moved her head slightly and a hand was brought her mouth.

"Welcome, to the doll house," the man whispered in her ear.

Hope you liked it 

**R&R**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from mwah: Omg who this mysterious man? What was with the hallucinating!**

**READ READ READ.**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Xx.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was utterly scared and, at this point, defenceless.

He turned her around to face him.

It was Itachi.

"I-Itachi?" she questioned in shock.

He looked at her up and down eyeing her off.

She tried covering herself up with her arms.

"There waiting for your performance,"

"What performance?" she asked scared.

He pushed her into a man with orange hair.

"Get her ready, Sasori," Ordered Itachi.

The orange haired male nodded and smelled Sakura's sweet scent.

He led her behind a stage, which you couldn't see in the darkness.

Behind there were 4 girls dressed in cabaret outfits.

She looked at them.

Something about them wasn't right.

She couldn't see them that well in the dim light, one of them looked very familiar to her.

They seemed so pinned, like fake, dead almost.

'Plastic,' she thought.

A man with gills grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her into a dressing room.

She turned around and faced a dressing room, full of lights, glitzy outfits, make-up and comfy sofa's.

"Oh yeah I can get used to this," she said smiling.

She took out one of the outfits on the rack.

It was a long red dress, like the colour of blood, it went down to her ankles and it buttoned at the front so you could take it off easily.

She picked out another article of clothing.

It had a note pinned to it.

'Where this under the red dress for the performance,'

She took into consideration what the note said.

The second ensemble, that had the note on it, was a deep purple, glitzy slutty cabaret outfit that had Fishnets attached to it.

It reminded her of something Betty Boop would wear.

She pulled it on placed on the garter.

Then she tried on the red dress.

She was all ready, apart from make-up.

She looked in the mirror.

She frowned

She had a lot of cuts and bruises.

She grabbed the foundation and placed it on.

She blushed up her cheeks, applied some deep red lipstick, some silver eye shadow and was ready to go.

But she forgot about her hair.

To her amazement the hair straightener and curler were already on.

She ran the straightener through her hair and then she curled it.

Luscious pink curls were cascading down her shoulders

She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

Some silver shoes with a single diamond hanging off each one.

She placed her feet in them and walked around.

She saw people rushing around.

'This place looks so old,' she thought.

'**It's set in the 1950's,' said Inner Sakura**

'Why am I here? How can this place just, like, change.' she said back to herself.

'**Not sure, but whatever they're doing to you, you're going to have to perform. Pole dancing, stripping, lap dancing, dancing, probably going to have to do something like that,' said Inner Sakura.**

'What?! I'm too young! I'm only sixteen!' she yelled back.

'**Well, Uhm, that's your problem,' Inner Sakura disappeared **

Sakura sighed.

She walked around in the dim light, she saw the showgirls she saw before.

When they saw her they fussed about her,

"Oh Princess Sakura! You look stunning!"

"Absolutely Gorgeous!"

"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen!"

"Well, Uhm, thanks," she said smiling.

There was one girl that didn't say anything.

She had long blonde hair tied into a long piggy tail a bit covering half her face.

She looked familiar, very familiar.

She walked over to the girl.

The girl looked up at Sakura and her eye's widened.

"Sakura?"

Sakura smiled.

"That's my name,"

The girl shot up and hugged her.

"Sakura! How did you get here!"

Sakura stood in shock. She felt all the emotion in her body was flushed away with the one emotion she craved.

Happiness.

The two girls hugged each other.

"I thought you died!" said Sakura.

"Please tell how is everyone! Is Kiba okay? He was the only one that made it out!" 

"He's fine, he doesn't talk and shakes every day,"

"What have they done to you?" asked Sakura.

Ino was smiling, her eye's sparkling, but behind the her eye's, there was sadness the sadness that can't be expressed in a few simple tears, the sadness of a thousand mourners.

"Sakura," said Ino dropping her head.

"Hn?"

"They've done things to me,"

Sakura seemed worried.

Ino brought up her head.

"Terrible things,"

One side of Ino's face was all mutilated.

Sakura couldn't help but look on in disbelief.

Ino's face went back to normal.

"I've been used as a slave, a mere toy. A sex slave to be precise,"

"Oh Ino," said Sakura, tears rolling down her face.

"But don't feel sorry for me! I am fine, I perform, I live, I get used, it's not my dream, but it stops me from being brutally killed and tortured. So how did you get here?" she said smiling holding her composure.

"It's Halloween tonight, they thought it'd be fun to come here and look around," said Sakura placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ino looked at her.

"I-It's Halloween tonight?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I've been here for one whole year," said Ino sadly hanging her head

Sakura felt really bad.

"I'll get us out of here," Sakura smiled putting a hand on Ino's shoulder

Ino looked up.

"You will?"

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a shadow looming over them.

It was a man she has encountered before.

A plant like man.

"Show's beginning in 2 minutes," he announced his robotic voice over him.

Sakura inched away sort of scared, he was the type of man you wouldn't want to see at midnight in a dark alley way.

The man walked away.

"Don't be scared of him ," smiled Ino.

Sakura looked at her.

"He's not as bad as the others,"

"Why do you mean by, 'not as bad'?"

"He's only a cannibal,"

Sakura looked at her in alarm.

"He's probably the most, uhm, how do I put this, say unaffected? He doesn't do half the bad stuff Kisame and Itachi do,"

"Kisame?"

"Fish dude,"

"I see,"

"Well we better head for the stage," said Ino standing up. Her costume was exactly like Sakura's slutty one just a light purple.

"You're singing," continues Ino.

Sakura looked at her in stress as she walked off.

"Come on toots time for the show," said the Plant man.

He dragged her to the stage entrance.

A man was on stage in a tuxedo he looked familiar.

"Now, presenting our most prized act Sakura and her dancers The Glitters!!" 

Sakura was pushed out on stage, people clapping and cheering lights flashing and a spotlight on her.

She looked out over the stage

A Man handed her a microphone.

"Uhm, wow?" she said uneasy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH CRAP!**

**SOMEOE HAS TO PERFORM.**

**R&R?**

**Love you all.**

**Xx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from mwah: HELLOO! Sorry I haven't updated! Some dick head at school threw my USB in the bin and I forgot to get it out and it had this chapter in there ready to post that afternoon. GRR! SO I HAD TO WRITE IT AGAIN!!! GRRRRRRRRR!! So my USB probably ended up in land fill Lolll..**

**Well here it is. Probs not as good as the original but still. I had to remember as much as I could.**

**The songs that Sakura sings are my ORIGINAL creations. Not some actual song sung by an actual person. I made them up. NO STEALY!**

**Loll.**

**ENJOY!**

**Xx.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked out over the crowd, it was dark and the lights shone in her eyes.

A soft violin played.

The crowds murmurs ceased.

She brought the microphone to her lips and opened her mouth.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I will be singing for you tonight, I hope you enjoy it," she smiled.

A familiar tune with the violin was formed.

She had heard this song before.

"**Nobody wants to hear about you**

**You and only you**

**We don't care about your problems **

**Or how your cars collided  
Just take a sip **

**Make the whiskey bottle drip**

**Make the needle enter your skin**

**Make the sound with your lips**

**We don't want to hear anymore bullshit **,"

"Woo! GO SAKURA!"

"YEAH TAKE IT OFF!"

"-wolf whistle-"

Sakura slipped the long red dress off her shoulders.

The song broke out into a melodic dancing number.

"I don't care

push up that thing.

Hush Up Hush Up

don't you stop

Cos this things gonna pop!

You need to

You need to

Make sure this doesn't stop

here the music

pump it up!"

All the dancers outfits glittered they all moved in sync with Sakura.

There was no further singing just dancing. As they moved around a familiar looking man walked into the club. Sakura knew him from somewhere.

Sakura left the stage, no one noticed her departure.

She walked through the people and tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned around.

He was a clean cut man, black hair, grey pinstripe pants with a matching vest with a white long dress shirt underneath . Sakura couldn't make out his face very well in the dim candlelight.

"Ahah. Lady Sakura how nice to see you again," his voice sounded familiar.

That's when Sakura knew.

She threw her arms around him.

"Jiro!" she screamed excitedly.

He smiled.

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded smiling uncontrollably.

He turned away from her to order the drinks as soon as he turned back his lips were captured by hers.

He pulled away keeping his composure.

"Jiro, we all thought you died," she said settling down looking at her hands.

The bartender brought their drinks.

He sculled his shot.

Sakura looked at him tilting her head.

"Jiro?" she questioned.

He turned to face her and brought the candle up to his face.

"Who's Jiro?" he said with a mischievous grin.

Sakura looked at him in shock.

She slapped him hard across the face.

"Fucking sleaze bag!" she screamed walking out of the club.

"You should take better care of who you pash next time you fucking slut!" he called out after her.

She walked out of a large door.

Returning to a lit up hospital corridor.

Wanting to go back, Sakura opened the door again to reveal nothing but a dusty room with electrical wires hanging from the ceiling.

She turned around and looked down the corridor.

She saw a familiar figure.

"S-Sasuke?' she whispered to herself. As the person ran towards her she yelled out.

"Sasuke!" she yelled happily.

As Sasuke ran past her he grabbed her arm and forced her to follow

"S-Sasuke!"

She looked behind them

A large fish man and a man with a scythe on his back was following them.

"Heh, it's amazing to see that bastard run after what we did to him," said the man with the scythe.

They ran past corners through long corridors until Sasuke yelled out.

"In here!"

He pulled him and Sakura into a room locking the door and stepping back.

A loud thud was heard against the door with a large dent being created.

A few more loud thuds were heard until they panicked slightly.

"Shh he's coming!" whispered one of them.

"He looks pissed," said the other one.

"Why is there so much racket going on down here!" roared a deep voice.

"They've escaped,"

"Why don't you take better care of them! Chain them up! Lock them up! Don't disturb me!" he yelled.

"We've tried boss,"

"Well then. Send them to me,"

With that the man with the deep voice left.

The other two remained outside the door.

Sakura spoke in a low whisper.

"You're alright!" she said to Sasuke.

"You look, erm," said Sasuke looking at her.

"Oh uhm, yeah about that," she giggled.

"I'm glad to see you're happy. I've been through so much shit! I'm gonna stab one of these fuckers, especially that fucking fish. Have I ever told you that I prefer my fish salted, in SUSHI!" he complained.

"Shh. Shh! Don't worry! We'll be fine!" she reassured.

The two men decided there was no use and walked off as well.

"Sasuke," she whispered putting her ear to the door.

"Hn?"

"They're gone,"

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly making a clunk sound.

They stepped outside the room eyeing off there surroundings.

They walked down the long hallway.

The more they walked a light blew up and sparked to the ground.

Sasuke noticed this.

"Sakura,"

"Hn?"

"Walk faster,"

He grabbed her hand and walked fast.

At each step a light burst.

Their quick pace turned into a run.

Black tendrils enlaced the walls cracking them making rubble from the ceiling fall to the ground.

"Sakura run faster!"

"I'm trying!"

They ran down the corridor looking behind every 3 seconds.

"Sasuke! It's grabbing my legs!" Sakura screamed.

The tendrils were engulfing the floor chasing after them.

The lights continues to explode, sparks flew everywhere.

"Oh No!" Sakura shouted.

"What is it?!"

"It's a dead end!"

Sasuke looked at the concrete wall.

Sakura panicked as the black tendrils moved closer.

"Sasuke what are we doing?!" she yelled.

"look!" he said.

"The wall, It's transparent!" he said astonished.

Sasuke touched the wall, but his hand went straight through.

As the tendrils enlaced there feet Sasuke grabbed Sakura and they both ran through the wall.

They fell and landed on the other side of it.

Sakura sat upright.

Sasuke looked on in amazement.

"I-it's-,"

"Unspeakable,"

Sakura looked at him.

There was no leaving here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**R&R.**

**Xx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from mwah: WOOP WOOP! Something unspeakable aye? Well we can make it SPEAKABLE! Loll thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Your reviews encourage me to write! XD**

**Thanks a million again. **

**Xx.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sight that could strike fear through your ever blood cell turning you cold.

"Apocalypse," whispered Sakura worried.

Bombs were blasting, everything was on fire, screams were heard, babies crying and the smell of burning flesh.

Miraculously the sky was a lovely clear blue with not a cloud in sight.

A bomb landed right In front of Sakura's feet.

"Sakura watch out!" screamed Sasuke pushing her out of the way,

It blasted, shrapnel flew everywhere.

"Agh!"

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

A large piece of shrapnel embedded itself in her leg piercing her ivory skin blood pouring thick and fast.

She gripped her leg and winced in pain.

"Stay here don't move, I'll get help!"

"No Sasuke!" she said grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Stay, don't leave me alone in this place," she whispered tears clouding her eye's.

Sasuke's eye's softened.

He knelt down and hugged her tightly

"Oh, please get a room!" said a voice.

Sakura and Sasuke turned around.

Leaning against a burnt tree was a man with short black hair, black long pants that clung to his legs and a long black sleeved shirt with a machine gun slung to his back.

'My god someone's alive!' thought Sakura.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sasuke clenching his fists ready to pounce on the boy.

"The Post Apocalyptic Revenue," he replied.

"Ugh, English Please?" asked Sakura confused.

"You can call me Sai," he smiled.

He walked over to Sakura and examined her leg casually. He placed his hand over the shrapnel and yanked it out fast.

Sakura screamed because of the pain.

"You dick head! You fucking drug addict!" she cried.

She clutched her leg and screamed.

"Many things can be reached through pain,"

"What Like My fist to your face!" yelled Sakura.

The boy was the same age as Sakura and Sasuke. He was of few words.

"Was that even fucking necessary!" yelled Sasuke pushing around Sai.

"Yes actually, it was," he said coolly and calm as ever.

Sasuke was astonished by his attitude in a place like this.

Suddenly Sakura spoke.

"Why are you so damn calm! You're in a waste land! And you're acting as if nothing is going on!"

"Nothing _IS _going on. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. _NOTHING _is going to _CHANGE_,"

Sasuke was amazed at his attitude.

"What the fuck is this place?" Sasuke asked calming himself a bit.

"I don't know,"

"Well you've been here for a while according to your own bull shit," said Sakura still clutching her leg.

"I don't even know if I was born here, or if I ended up here after getting wasted one night, all I've taught myself to do is fight, kill and take. I've never been taught anything else. But the real question is," he said brining his machine gun to his hands and aiming it at the two.

"Is were did you come from?"

Sakura was wide-eyed and started to panic.

"Konoha," said Sasuke.

The boy suddenly lowered the gun an inch and winced his eyes slightly.

"Konoha? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Konoha is our gakure, we live there it's a village in suburbia Japan," said Sasuke.

Sai looked at them both this time dropping the gun.

"Does Shikamaru still live there?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"How do you know Shikamaru?"

"I asked the question first," said the boy.

"Touché," said Sasuke.

"Yes, he still lives there, he actually was with me about 3 hours ago," said Sakura.

"So he's alive and well?" said the boy stepping closer to the two.

"Yes, he's fine," said Sakura.

"Take me to him!" shouted Sai.

"I'm sorry we can't we don't know how to get out of here,"

Sai thought for a moment then jumped.

"The floor is on top," he said to himself.

"What?" said Sakura confused.

"Come with me!" said Sai walking fast.

Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and caught up with Sai.

They walked through bombs, fires, children in the street crying, babies wounded left to bawl and cry on the side of the street slowly dying.

"Sasuke I don't like this place," said Sakura weeping.

Sai stopped at a small gathering of rocks were the soil was red and tree's with burnt leaves surrounded the area.

"Sai there is nothing here," said Sasuke disapprovingly .

Sai nodded and moved a large rock.

Under it was a small trapdoor.

"I've never had the balls to open it," said Sai staring down at it.

Sasuke put Sakura down.

"And yet you seemed so tough," Sakura mocked with a smirk.

Sakura knelt down.

She slid the large stone tablet that was across the entrance to it across and threw it out of the way.

"Darkness," said Sakura.

"Who's going down first?" said Sasuke looking at the two.

Sai backed away.

So did Sasuke.

"Some gentlemen you two cowards are," she said placing her legs over the edge of the dark entrance.

As soon as she was about to jump down Someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Sakura-Chan," said Sasuke in that tone of his.

"Let's see how deep it is first, for safety measures. We wouldn't want you breaking any bones,"

Sai ran over two a flaming tree and snapped one of the brittle twigs off.

He came back and dropped the twig down the shaft.

It didn't stop.

"A bottomless pit?" asked Sasuke leaning over and looking at Sai.

Sakura swung her legs back over onto the land. Causing pain to her leg making her wince.

Sai looked confused.

He took something out of his pocket tracing the words along with his finger.

"The floor is on top, making the ceiling on the bottom. Over is under," Sai looked up from the inscription.

"Why the hell doesn't that make any goddamn sense!" yelled Sasuke angrily.

"Wait!" said Sakura.

"It's making sense to me now!" she continued.

She looked over the darkness.

"when you dropped the flaming twig down there it didn't stop because it went elsewhere,"

The two boys looked at her confused.

Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"It came through on top of somewhere else!"

"Wait so you're saying. If we go down there we'll land on the floor somewhere else?" asked Sai.

"Precisely,"

"Well Sakura since you are so eager to-"

"I planned on it!" she said death staring Sasuke.

She placed her legs back over the shaft. And pushed herself off with her arms.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness enlaced her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It took me like a week to write that shitty amount of writing. XD**

**R&R.**

Love you all.

Xx.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from mwah: Well apocalyptic wasteland? That's pretty cool. This chappy was exactly 6 pages in a word docco. WOOP.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Lol at all my cliff hangers. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! **

**LOVEYOUALL!**

**Xx.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw a light above her.

She propped herself up over the ledge of the square of light with her elbows and pushed herself onto the floor.

"The hospital!" she shouted excitedly. "I'm back!"

"Sakura you up there!" called out a voice.

"Yes Sasuke up here!" She called out down the hole.

Sasuke's spiky hair poked through and Sakura helped him up.

"Where's Sai?" Sakura asked looking around.

"He's coming,"

Sai jumped out of the hole and sat in a cross legged position next to Sakura.

"Well that was fun!" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

'He's acting so silly!' though Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hn?"

"Why's he acting like a douche?"

"Must be some form of jet lag, he's been in the apocalyptic state for a long time, going through a parallel universe and coming somewhere profoundly normal is like a whole new experience, his mind needs to affix to the situations around him," explained Sasuke.

"I see,"

"Hey Sakura! WOO TAKE IT ALL OFF!" he screamed in her face like a fan boy.

"Sasuke!" she shrieked.

"Wow you're sexy when you're angry!" exclaimed Sai with dreamy eyes.

_-SLAP!-_

"GET LAID TRY HARD!" she screamed.

Sasuke stood up brushing himself off.

He held out a hand for Sakura which she grabbed without any hesitation.

"Okay I have a plan," he said to Sakura while Sai jumped around like a dick head in the back ground.

"If we go find Gaara and Shikamaru we can find a way to get out of here,"

"Wait, that's not the only people we need to find,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ino," she said.

"Oh come on Sakura! For all we know Ino probably died here! We can't rescue the dead!"

"That's where you're wrong! I saw her1 I talked to her! We're not leaving without her. I promised her we'd get out of here! If we leave without her we're breaking not only a promise but a promise that determines whether people live or die,"

"Fine. But we'll find Shikamaru and Gaara first! Then we will go find Ino! Happy?"

"Hn,"

"Okay do you remember where Shikamaru was?"

"Yes Follow me,"

Sasuke guided Sai in front of him so he could keep an eye on him.

Sakura walked past what seemed like hundreds of rooms and walked up and down a numerous amount of corridors.

The lighting was getting more dim as they pursued.

"Sakura it seems like we've walked through the whole hospital!"

"I swear it's the next set of doors,"

She saw the room in the corner it's the last place were her and Shikamaru were together.

"He's in here I remember because this is the only room in the whole complex," she opened the door and continued looking at Sasuke talking to him.

"That is situated on a corner and I know this beca-"

Sakura looked in the room and was shocked.

"I guess we got more than we bargained for," said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded in surprise.

In the room was Shikamaru _AND_ Gaara.

"Shikamaru!" cried Sai.

"S-Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Gaara!" squealed Sakura hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god! Sakura! You're okay!" he said patting her head and touching her face

"Of course I am! I thought you were killed!" she hugged him tighter.

"I wouldn't let that happen," he said.

"Tch! Everyone's loved except me," said Sasuke leaning on the door frame.

"Shikamaru I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well after that night at the cliff we thought you died everyone was so wasted we just ran away,"

"No, I was taken to the hospital, and that night the infection got out. They didn't transport me so I stayed,"

"So you're dead!" said Shikamaru jumping back.

"No No! I'm as fine as ever! I'm alive! I've just been…elsewhere,"

"How elsewhere?" said Shikamaru

"Try an apocalyptic battle field," said Sai.

"What? How?" asked Shikamaru.

"This hospital does things," replied Sai.

"So how do you guys no each other anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Well one night Shikamaru came to the cliff it was the place we always drunk at, with all his drinking buddies and his drinking buddies were friends with my drinking buddies, and we talked and we clicked. It turns out we both are experts at shogi,"

"So you instantly became friends?" asked Sasuke

"Yup," smiled Sai.

"Well listen," said Sakura standing up.

"we need to get out of here," she continued.

"Well fine let's find the stairs and go to the first floor,"

"No we can't not yet! We need to find Ino!"

"Don't worry about her, she's probably dead anyways!"

"She isn't Shika! I saw her before and we talked for a bit. She's somewhere we need to find her!"

"Okay fine, but this time we're staying in a group!"

"Wait! We're forgetting Neji and Naruto," said Sasuke.

Sakura bowed her head.

"They're dead Sasuke," she said in a sad tone.

Sasuke's spirits dimmed.

"They're what?"

"I saw them die," she said on the verge of tears.

Sasuke turned away.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here!"

They all ran out of the room.

They ran down the corridor.

Sakura barely catching up.

"But wait were are we going first! To find Ino! To the first floor! Where?!"

They all stopped.

Gaara bit his bottom lip in concentration.

"We'll go find Ino first, with more people the more people to keep and eye out. Sakura do you remember where you saw her?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I can find her though," she said reassuringly.

She shut her eye's tightly.

"_Sakura! Come to the 3__rd__ floor of the hospital! At the examination room!" Ino looked scared._

"_Hurry!" she said looking around and behind her every 2 seconds._

"_Ino!" a voice roared throwing a door open._

"_Come and entertain me," the same voice said laughing evilly._

_Ino had pleading eye's._

"Sakura you okay?" said Gaara touching her arm.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said staring off into space.

"Well let's go find her, we'll search the top floor first,"

"No! Wait the 3rd floor! At the examination room! Hurry!" said Sakura running off.

They ran down corridors and down stairs.

"3 more flights of stairs!" said Sakura hurrying.

She pushed open the door leading from the stairs to the 3rd floor and looked around the darkness.

It was dusty and they could hear screaming.

"No Stop! Please Stop!" said a sweet voice crying.

"I haven't even started my fun!" laughed the voice.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Over there!" Sakura pointed to a door.

They sprinted to the door and looked in.

Ino was huddled in a corner backing away from a mutant fish man.

"Kisame!" Sakura whispered panicking.

She went to open the door but Gaara stopped her soothingly.

"Wait for the perfect opportunity," he whispered.

Sakura panicked as the fish man lifted up her friend and slammed her hard into a wall.

"You know Ino, this game is much more fun when you're naked!" laughed the fish.

"Please no! Get away from me!" Ino was distressed.

Sakura looked at Gaara tears filling her eye's.

She had to, and she did.

She opened the door picked up a scalpel she found on the ground and stabbed it into Kisame's chest.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled falling over.

Gaara ran into the room to finish Kisame off.

He punched and kicked him repeatedly while he was lying on the ground screaming in pain.

"And this is for beating me up!" said Gaara placing a fist hard into the fish man's cheek.

"And this is for hurting Ino!" he planted a fist into the man's teeth.

"And this is for hurting Sasuke and Shikamaru and killing Naruto and Neji," he kicked Kisame in the side.

"And this most of all is for hurting--my--cherry blossom!" at each pause there was a punch to Kisame's face.

"It's alirght Ino, don't worry we'll get you safe!"

Sakura placed her friends arm over her shoulder and walked her quickly out of the room.

"Shika take Ino!" Said Sakura

Shikamaru picked up Ino bridal style and walked to the entrance door to the flights of stairs.

"Stay there Shika and Sai! For now anyway!"

Sasuke followed Shikamaru and Sai he didn't want to get involved.

On the way back to the room Sakura found a small kitchen knife she picked it up and ran back to Gaara.

Gaara was repetitively bashing Kisame.

Sakura managed to pull Gaara away and pin Kisame to a wall.

"And this," she said holding the knife up.

"Is for being a fuck head," she held up Kisame's hand against the wall and plunged the kitchen knife into it.

He roared in pain.

She backed away and ran out of the room.

She caught up with the rest of them.

"Run!" she motioned them.

They opened the door and ran through.

"Over there the kids are escaping!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder.

Two men were chasing after her. She bolted for the door and locked it and ran down with the rest of them.

Her heart beating, feeling as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She continued to run until she caught up to them.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked at her just barely grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.

She heard the two men come in from 2 flights above.

"They're catching up!" she yelled.

"The hell they are," Gaara was fumbling around for something in his pocket.

He pulled out a small bomb shaped ball.

He stroked the tip against the wall. Making the friction set it alight.

He threw it up the stairs towards the two men, and jumped a set of stairs with Sakura hanging off his arm.

It exploded sending little bits of debree flying everywhere.

The two men yelled in pain as some of the flames caused minor injuries.

They saw a door open.

"That must be the first floor!" yelled Sakura out of breath.

They ran through it and locked it tightly stacking up furniture against it, minimising any chance of the people chasing them to get to whom they were after.

"It's the first floor!" said Sakura relived.

She darted to the entrance door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

She looked at it confused.

All hope of their escape diminished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading. **

**R&R**

**Xx.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from mwah: WOOP WOOP 14****th**** chappy!!**

**I'm kind of pondering if I should let it go to 20 chapters. Or if I should stop it at 16.**

**But then I'll be bored and have nothing to do with my spare time.**

**I want to write another fan fic so if you have any idea's write them in your review ******

**Or add me on MSN or myspace and voice your opinion. think this is the best chapter I've ever written. Well in my opinion. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!**

**Xx.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

She frantically panicked, eyes wide.

"It's not opening," the tone in her voice sounded like she was going to cry any second.

"What?" said Shikamaru on the verge of terror, he placed Ino down leaning her up against a metal pole.

"It has to open! We only came in here before!" he continued.

Sakura moved out of the way to let Shikamaru open he bashed his shoulder into the door, grunting, letting any hope of their escape appear.

He stopped and looked at the door and up and down.

"Move," said Gaara walking to the door pushing Shikamaru out of the way.

Gaara starting kicking the door.

The barricading fell apart and dust was flying everywhere.

He jostled the door knob and the door creaked open a few centimetres.

Gaara looked at the group behind him.

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded.

He opened the door, to come face-to-face with a heavy brick wall.

Sakura hopes were crushed.

"What the fuck!" yelled Gaara.

"Hahahaha," somebody in the shadows laughed maliciously.

They all turned around.

A man with spiky hair , orange eyes and a, what seemed like, a dress was standing in the shadows.

"Who is it?" said Sakura hiding behind Shikamaru.

The man stepped forward not being visible yet.

"What comes in this abandonment, stays in this abandonment,"

Sakura panicked.

Gaara was looking at the shadows frantically, thinking of what next he was going to do. Shikamaru was backing away thinking, he was the best at conjuring up plans. Sasuke was kneeling near Ino and Sai was sitting with his legs crossed not really aware of what was going on around him.

Sakura was the one to crack under the pressure.

"That's it!" she screamed.

"If you don't let us out of here I will kill you! I don't care how many of you there are! Just let us the fuck out of here!" she yelled.

"Calm down, cherry blossom,"

"And don't! Call me cherry blossom!" she shouted.

"Sakura-san, you are quite the vocalist," the man disappeared as he said that, and appeared behind Sakura.

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't help but want to know more about you," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"I am sorry I cannot process that request!" she turned around and slapped him across the face.

"I don't think you teenagers are aware of my power,"

"I do," said Gaara with that devilish smirk gracing his lips.

"It's being an enraged psychopath, Nothing special, You just can't handle letting go," said Gaara folding his arms saying it as coolly as ever.

The man became angry at Gaara's comment and pinned Gaara against a wall, strangling him.

"What was that brat?!"

Gaara smiled.

"Enraged Psychopath,"

The man held onto Gaara's throat harder.

Gaara didn't show any signs of suffocation.

"Try me," said the man.

"I will, You're a pathetic soul that has no meaning in life apart from pissing me off,"

The man became infuriated by Gaara's new comment.

Gaara's neck was suddenly snapped by the man.

Sakura gasped, and was shaking violently.

The man dropped Gaara's lifeless body to the ground.

The large man smiled.

"So, who's next?" he smirked.

"I think you are!" said a voice holding a small shotgun to the mans temple.

"Gaara!" shouted Sakura happily.

The man smiled.

"Very Good, Gaara,"

"But how good are you really?"

The man tried to slip a hand over Gaara's arm to push the shot gun out of his arm.

Gaara shot the man right were he wanted, for trying this trick.

Sakura screamed.

The orange haired man was on the ground his head bathed in a puddle of blood.

"Is he dead?" asked Sasuke shocked.

"No, he's not, we need to get out of here any other way we possibly can," they ran to the stair well.

"Maybe the roof? Let's take the stairs!" said Shikamaru.

"No! Not the stairs!" said Sasuke carrying Ino.

"The mental institution area! The courtyard! Hurry!"

They ran down the lobby of the hospital lights were flickering and the hospital echoed, at night a lot sounds could be heard.

They pushed open a large wooden door.

"Shit! They sealed it off!' shouted Sakura.

"I knew it!" said Gaara.

"Wait! I have a plan!," announced Shikamaru.

"If we go up to the top floor of the mental institution it's only a small amount of levels we could jump off the roof? Or climb down the side? Since it's closer to the ground? Sound like a good idea?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's our only hope," said Sakura.

They all agreed and ran to the mental wing of the hospital.

They opened the door and took the lift up.

It only went to the second floor.

"Shit!" cursed Sakura.

"It only goes to the 2nd floor," she proceeded.

"It'll have to do!" said Gaara.

He opened the doors and ran up the corridor.

"The large window that you can see from outside, the Aki window!" Gaara said.

"How do you know it's called that?" asked Sakura.

"In the morning you can see a spectrum if you look through it, like a rainbow. It was named after my grandmother, she died here, she was the longest resident living here,"

Sakura was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me that one of your loved ones died here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me, now we need to crash that window and jump down from it, it's a vertical drop of 200 metres, it's not that far. We could probably jump down without causing any serious injury,"

"No serious injury?!" shrieked Sasuke.

"That's a death sentence!"

The window was 10 metres ahead.

But something caught Sakura's eye, in one of the rooms.

"Sakura we need you to- Sakura?" said Gaara stopping and looking behind him.

She walked into one of the rooms.

It had an old hospital bed that has gone rusty in places, and a small chest of drawers near it, then it had an examination table on the far wall.

A small girl appeared on the bed holding a small doll.

She was dressed in a small frilly dress that was a creamy yellow colour. [It's a Lolita looking dress just so you know. She had light brown hair and it was in ringlets that was tied in two pony tails on the side of her head pink ribbons were tied in her hair also. Sakura smiled at her, the girl looked as if she was dressing up the doll.

"Hello," said Sakura in a happy tone.

"Hello!" said the girl smiling.

Sakura walked over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sakura.

"Dressing up Sally, she needs better clothes, mummy said she'd bring me some, she hasn't come yet," she said happy to be conversing with Sakura.

"When did your mummy say she was going to bring you the new clothes?"

"About 5 years ago, she said she was making some,"

Sakura was interested.

"Where's your mummy now?"

"She's in the hospital part of here, they said she was sick, they said they didn't know what from, so she said Grandma was bring knitting equipment to her and then mummy said she going to make new clothes, she hasn't brought me them yet,"

"Have you ever visited your mummy?"

"No, the big men said I wasn't allowed to leave my room, that's why they did this," she lifted up her arm, her arm was chained to the bed, where the cuff was around her wrist her hand was bleeding and bruised and rather swollen.

Sakura looked at the girl, feeling sad for her.

"Who were these big men?" asked Sakura knowing exactly who it was.

"One of them is a large fish, another a big plant, a man with long black hair tied in a pony tail with red eyes and another with blonde hair that is tied in a pony tail on top of his head," the little girl replied.

Sakura was shocked.

"What did they do to you?" asked Sakura caringly taking the little girls hand in hers.

"They said if I did what they asked we would play 'fun games' once they told me to get undressed and they started touching me and then I asked what they were doing they said they were going to make me feel good,"

Sakura was disgusted.

"How many times have they done this?"

"They still do it, Once I got scared and the man with red eye's said there was nothing to worry about and then he put something in my girly bit it hurt at first then it felt nice, he still does that too,"

Tears swelled up in Sakura's eyes.

"How would you feel to come with me? Me and my friends are going to leave the hospital, would you like some fresh air from outside?"

"Yes please! I don't like the men that do that to me, because then they never end up playing fun games with me, but I can't go, I am chained up,"

"Don't worry I'll get you free,"

Sakura looked into the drawers and pulled out a set of pliers.

She cut the chain and then un-cuffed the girls hand.

"Do you want a bandaid over that sore?" asked Sakura kneeling down looking at the girl.

"Yes it's very painful,"

Sakura smiled and looked in the draw, she pulled out an antiseptic gauze pad and a small length bandage.

"This might sting a bit okay?" said Sakura.

The girl nodded.

Sakura dabbed the antiseptic wipe over the girls wound.

She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered a bit.

Then Sakura wrapped around the bandage as carefully as she could.

"There we go! All better," smiled Sakura.

The little girl looked at the clock in the room, it was relatively light in the room, due to the fact Gaara turned on all the lights.

"Oh no," said the girl saddened suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"The big men are coming soon,"

Sakura panicked slightly.

"We should hurry," she said grabbing the little girls hand, not before the little girl stopped her.

"Wait miss, you need better clothes," said the little girl.

Sakura looked down at her cabaret outfit and felt a embarrassed.

The little girl walked over to her chest of drawers and took out a dress.

"You wear the same outfit as the dancers downstairs, they're bad girls they always hug the big men, it's all mushy and disgusting, but here wear this!" the little girl held up a dress, it looked like it dated back to the days Sakura's grandma was alive. It was a soft peach colour and it was frilly from the waist down to the knees and up the top was a plain peach colour it was short sleeved, kind of like a t-shirt.

Sakura slipped on the dress tossing aside her cabaret outfit and took her heels off.

"I have shoes also," the little girl crawled under her hospital bed and took out a pair of flat black shoes.

"They belonged to my auntie she used to come in here and stay with me, she hasn't come for a while,"

Sakura smiled as she slipped her feet into the shoes.

"Thank you,"

The little girl grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked out of the room.

"My name's Chiisai," the little girl smiled jumping up and down happily.

"Ha-ha, your name means Small,"

"Oh, ha-ha, it suits me quite well then doesn't it," said the girl laughing.

"Sakura! Come on! Someone's coming!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura looked down the hall quickly she heard a door open.

"Shit,"

"Everyone hide!" she whispered.

There were hospitals beds lined up against one of the walls it would have hidden about 20 people.

"Hide behind here!"

"Oh no the big men are coming!" said the Chiisai scared.

"Don't worry," replied Sakura

Sakura picked up the little girl and carried her behind the beds.

"Everyone be quiet," Sakura whispered.

"Chiisai!" called out a deep voice.

"It's the black hair man," said Chiisai beginning to cry.

"Ssh Shh, it's okay don't worry," said Sakura stroking the little girl's her.

"Chiisai! Let's play a game!"

Chiisai held Sakura tighter.

"It's okay,"

"Come out come out were ever you are," said the man in an evil tone.

"Sakura don't let him take me," sobbed the girl quietly.

"Ssh,. It's fine, I won't let them," Sakura whispered back.

The man walked right past the hospital beds were they were hiding.

Sakura could see his shoes and the end of his black cloak.

Sakura backed away against the wall further.

"You can't hide forever," the mans finger tips were visible he was going to pull up the sheet that was concealing them, any second and they would be caught out.

"Itachi!" called out a voice form down the hall.

The black haired man stood up.

Sakura exhaled quietly, relieved.

"What Deidara!"

"Leader wants you down at the club something's gone wrong, the dancers are missing,"

"What at a time like this?!"

"Yes hurry down there," the man shut the door.

The black haired man sighed and walked off.

"I'll deal with you later Chiisai," he said walking down the hall.

Sakura heard the door shut behind him and she was the first to crawl out from there hiding place.

"That was too close," said the little girl she was holding in her arms.

"Oi Sakura, who's your friend?" asked Shikamaru.

The little girl jumped down from Sakura's arms.

"I'm Chiisai," said the little girl shaking everyone's hands.

The smiled at her.

"How did you find her Sakura?" asked Gaara smiling down at the little girl.

"She was in that room over there, she's waiting for her mum to bring her enw clothes for her doll, her mum is in the hospital, they kept her in here away from her mother,"

"But Sakura her mother is de-" Gaara saw the warning look Sakura was giving him.

"Oh, I mean, I reckon she'll bring you some clothes very soon," said Gaara kneeling down and talking to the girl.

"Oh! I almost forgot Sally! I'll be right back!" The little girl ran back to her room.

"Wait Chiisai!" Said Sakura running after her.

The little girl looked at her bed confused.

"Sally was in here before!" she said worried.

"Don't worry Chiisai, we'll find her later," said Sakura grabbing the girls hand and taking her out of the room.

Gaara was inspecting the window.

When he noticed Sakura at the corner of his eye he turned around.

"Sakura change of plans,"

"What?" she asked slightly worried.

"We can't leave,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OoOooooOoOoooOH SHEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

**R&R?**

**Xx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from mwah: WOOT WOOT! 15 chappies! Shouldn't there be some damn anniversary? LOL. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**So far I have gotten only one request to make this fan fic longer!**

**I am thinking of writing a fan fic like "WHEN NARUTO MEETS PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!"**

**LOL SO MUCH DRAMA!!!!**

**If you have any requests for the fic**

**Or any ideas for another fan fic I should write please voice your opinion, in a review.**

**Or hit me up on one of on. I don't bite. C:**

**Xx!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What-What do you mean?" she panicked, she needed to get Chiisai out of here and just leave here all together.

"If we break the window it will cause too much noise, the dick heads downstairs will hear and we'll all be dead," replied Gaara.

"Sakura? Are we leaving soon?"

Sakura looked at the girl who just questioned her, Sakura didn't want to break her hopes.

"Yes we're leaving soon," said Sakura smiling.

"I have an idea," said Shikamaru.

He walked to the window.

"See the middle piece of glass here?"

The middle piece of stained glass was a tremendous rose colour and it was shaped as a circle, a dodgy circle. It was about 1 metre in height and 1 metre in width.

"Yeah what about it?" answered Gaara.

"We could just break the middle bit? It won't make that much noise and we'll fit through it,"

"Yes but how are we going to get down?"

"Rope?"

"We don't have rope!" answered Sasuke aggravated.

"Wait!" said Chiisai putting up a hand.

Everyone looked at her.

"I have something that might help,"

Chiisai ran up the hall, Sakura still holding her hand.

"Ch-Chiisai!" shouted Sakura being dragged along.

The small girl stopped at a door and stared up at it.

"The big men never let me in here,"

The door was brown, rather dull and had a sign stuck on it.

"**DO NOT ENTER!"**

Is what the sign read.

"Screw that!" said Sakura opening the door.

"It's rather dark," said Chiisai.

Sakura looked around in the darkness.

She felt the wall with her hand.

Until she found what she was looking for.

A light switch.

She flicked it about and the room lit up.

"WOW!" exclaimed Chiisai.

"No wonder they didn't let you in here! It's like a god damn jungle!"

Hospital beds, cabinets full of toxic medication, wheel chairs, janitorial equipment, filing cabinets, beds, first aid kits and random clutter were all draped with dust and cob webs.

"I remember seeing the big man with the fish face lug a heap of rope out of here," said Chiisai looking around.

Something interested Sakura.

She walked over to one of the filing cabinets.

She opened one of the drawers and flicked through the files.

'J…J…J….Ja…Ja….Ja…Je….Ji…Jir…Jiro!' She thought.

She picked out Jiro's file and read through it.

"Death- A piece of shattered spine was moved towards his spinal cord slicing it rendering him dead,"

"Bullshit!" she said aloud.

"Sakura? Everything okay?"

"Uhm, yes, Chi, everything's fine," she smiled.

The little girl nodded and went back to rummaging through the clutter of hospital equipment.

She traced her hand over the file then put it back.

All the files were in a random order.

She flicked through them, just randomly picking up some that seemed interesting.

She stopped when she found one, that made her think.

"Gaara?" she said to herself, confused pulling the file out quickly.

"**HIGH RISK PATIENT"**

Was written all over the front of the folder.

Sakura opened the folder to see a picture of Gaara, numerous sheets of paper and some medical reports.

She pulled out the first bit of paper in the pile.

"Patients Name: Gaara

Last Name: Unknown

Gaara suffers from sever schizophrenia, mental episodes and a sever hatred towards many things,"

The piece of paper had that and many other things written on it.

She pulled out a piece of paper at random, it looked like a diary entry.

"3rd of March:

Gaara was sitting in the leisure area, he wasn't interacting with any other patients.

After 30 minutes sitting there, he got up and walked outside through the back entrance, looking as if in a hurry.

When he got outside he sat by the fountain another patient came up to him and Gaara just glared at her, as if this woman did something evil to him. He was a bit anxious and paranoid by her being around him.

-END-"

'Gaara was a mental patient?' Sakura thought confused, yet slightly sympathetic

"Miss! I got the rope!" sang Chiisai happily.

Sakura looked at her.

"Very good, now let's go!"

Sakura dropped the file on the ground hurriedly, flicked off the light and shut the door behind her.

"Sakura how long does it take for some rope?!" questioned Shikamaru with annoyance.

"Eheh, sorry, I was looking at something," she said rubbing the back of her head.

Ino started to move slightly in Sasuke's arms

She was waking up.

"Ino?" questioned Sasuke softly.

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, before fully adjusting to the circumstances around her.

"What's going on?" she asked holding her head.

"We're getting out of here!" said Sakura with a warm hearted smile.

Upon hearing this she regained energy at an human like speed, she jumped out of Sasuke's arms and danced around.

"Woo! Getting out of here!!" she yelled.

"SSSHHH!" expressed Shikamaru.

"They'll hear us!" he continued.

Ino put a finger to her lips and her mouth curled into a small cute smile.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed whispering yet laughing.

Shikamaru took out his pocket knife, he carried this thing EVERYWHERE, and by EVERYWHERE meaning school, around home, and even at the shops.

He placed one blade under the black lining that outlined the shapes that were in the picture.

He tilted the blade downwards carefully, slowly dislodging the circle piece of glass.

Mean while Gaara nudged Sakura.

She was startled.

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Have you noticed we've been in here for nearly all night and it hasn't turned to day light?"

"Yes? Point being?" she was treating him rather coldly, but she though he deserved, since he lied to her about a lot.

"We need to find another way to escape,"

"What do you mean?"

"See how on the other side of the window it's black?"

"Yes,"

"That's not night time sky, that's something put in front of the window.

Sakura thought.

Maybe he was making sense.

"Stop!" she yelled out.

Shikamaru dropped his arm down to his side and side ward glanced at Sakura.

"What is it now?" he asked sighing.

"We need to find a different escape," she said.

"Sakura! This IS the only escape," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh really?" she asked.

She walked up to Shikamaru took the knife out his hand.

She tapped on the glass 3 times with the blade making it crack slightly then she elbowed the glass.

The circle shattered into little cube shaped pieces.

She pointed out to it.

"Nothing but black, that's not night time something's in front of the window preventing our escape,"

Chiisai looked scared.

"Sakura? Aren't I leaving here?"

Gaara knelt down in front of the little girl playing with her hair.

"And what's your name?" asked Gaara smirking down at the little girl

"Chiisai! What's yours!" she said happily

"I'm Gaara," he replied.

"I remember a boy named Gaara used to live here, he was only here for 2 months then he left,"

Sakura took note of this and listened.

Gaara spoke quickly

"Ahaha I doubt that was me!" he said with an awkward voice.

"Probably wasn't yet, you have the same hair and eyes as him.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something when the thing she was touching through the stained glass moved.

"Wow, Sakura, what was that?" she pulled her hand out of the crevice

Sakura was confused.

"I want to see what is blocking the way of the window," Sakura said sticking her hand through the hole again.

"Sakura I don't think that is such a spiffy idea..," said Shikamaru slightly edgy.

"**YATAAAAAA!"**

With that 10 people shattered the window, they were all wearing the same cloaks as Itachi and Kisame and the others wore.

Some familiar faces were seen.

They all ran around the teenagers restraining them, Itachi got hold of Sakura's arms and held them behind her

Deidara picked up Chiisai roughly in his arms. Chiisai screaming and kicking the whole time.

The man with orange hair that was seen before stepped forward, he was wearing a low lying cone shaped hat that had white bits of material hanging off it, this was so no one saw his face.

"We meet again, cherry blossom," smirked the man, bringing his face only inches from hers.

She wanted to spit in his face, he disgusted her that much.

"Well no shit Einstein," she remarked.

"Oh, a tough girl, we can soften you up a bit," laughed the orange haired man.

Gaara struggled against the large plant mans grip.

"Let me down!" shrieked Chiisai.

Sakura looked at Chiisai.

"Chiisai, shh," Sakura whispered.

Chiisai obeyed and there was no further screaming.

"I haven't officially asked you., pestilent kids, and what you are wanting, so what is it?"

"Our escape," said Sakura.

"Escape?" replied the leader.

"Yes, let us go, you have no further use of us,"

"What comes in this abandonment, stays in this abandonment," is all the leader said.

"Throw them with the rest," said the leader before walking way into the darkness.

"Come on you lot!" the big men shouted.

They pushed and prodded and pulled the teenagers.

They were forced down a dark hallway.

"Oi watch it!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey don't mess with the hair!" shouted Ino.

"Stop touching me!" shrieked Chiisai.

Kisame opened a large door and stood by it, so the other men could push the teens in.

They all laughed and locked the door on the kids.

Chiisai stood up and walked to the door, tracing it with her hand.

"We're not getting out of here," she said softly.

No one said anything.

There was a small amount of light in the room.

Just enough to read in.

There were bars and lots of fences made of wire mesh.

It was jumble of metal and different cells.

Sakura sat down and just stared out at the ground.

"Why does this always happen!" said Sasuke punching the walls

Boy, was he pissed.

"Every time! Upon Every time we try to get out of here, we are stalled in our efforts! I'm sick of it!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up! You angered ball of fuck!" hissed Shikamaru leaning against a wall.

There was an awkward silence for at least 5 minutes.

"That's it, I guess," said Sai.

They all looked at him.

"Witty, but not disillusional, escape maybe so, but not as far as we have gone off the edge of sane, so now all is left for us is death, clearly we're doomed and no chance of escape is present, so death is upon the cards,"

Sakura looked at him confused.

Sai was pacing around the room back and forth, rather like talking to himself.

Sakura leaned in to Shikamaru who sat down next to her.

"He's hallucinating, isn't he?" she said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yup,"

"So clearly, we're dead, we have no food, no water, no nothing , no supplies, we better just give up,"

Chiisai came and sat down next to Sakura, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sakura noticed something on the ground.

She followed the little trail it formed a couple of inches.

She opened her mouth to say something to break the silence.

"Cowards bound by flesh and bones," said a husky voice from the shadows.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**R&R?**

**Xx!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note from mwah: 16****th**** CHAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Hope you liked all the others.**

**I might stop this at 20 chapter or 20-24**

**Not sure yet.**

**I NEED IDEAS FOR ANOTHER FAN FIC!!**

**I was thinking of…**

"**WHEN THE NARUTO CREW MEETS PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!"**

**And..**

"**WHEN THE NARUTO CREW GET STUCK IN A FAIRY KINGDOM!"**

**The last one is going To be hilarious. XD**

**Tell me which one you'd like to see be written!**

**VOTE PEOPLES!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Xx!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They all looked around in panic.

"What was that?" asked Sakura shakily.

"Miss Sakura!" said Chiisai clinging to Sakura's arm.

Sakura brought her arm up and stroked the little girls hair.

A man walked out of the shadows.

He was wearing a heavy coat, he also had long grey hair and a scraggly beard.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Shimaru, what are you punk kids doing here, you know this place is dangerous!"

"Yes, but-" stammered Sakura.

"No buts! You need to get out of here now!"

"Every chance of our escape has been soiled, we can't get out now," She said.

"Y-You're the ones, the ones that they were talking about. Yes. you are in danger"

"What type of danger?" butted in Gaara.

"Haven't you heard? What comes in here, stays here, they're going to bound you here, for eternity, bound to serve under them,"

"Who are them?" Gaara asked.

"Them the group of men, the young ones, they're not the most powerful thing in here,"

"What is?"

"Him," replied the man.

"Who is 'Him'?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's a higher power, he doesn't have a name, I know the group works under him, once you're here, you do as well," explained the old man.

"We need to get out of here,"

"Oh give it up Sasuke! We've been saying that since we were trapped in here! You see anything changing!" yelled Shikamaru.

"There is a way,"

"How?" said Sakura quickly.

"Follow me,"

Sakura looked at them and motioned them to follow.

"But before I show you the escape, I need to show you around a bit,"

"Oh no need for that, we've searched around here a lot,"

"No this area, you haven't come here, no one comes here, not even them, they don't know about this,"

The old man pulled back a bit of wire and held it open for the teens to walk through.

He trudged along the dark spaces of the inbuilt crevices.

The wires were everywhere and was a total mess, forming almost like jail cells, holding oddly formed people in them.

Sakura looked at them.

Some were pacing back and forth in their 'cells' or some were following them along the mesh.

"Don't mind them!" called out Shimaru.

"They're harmless, most of the time," he seemed to have muttered the last part.

Sakura inched away from the cells, but continued to look in them.

Whilst they were walking the old man started to talk more.

"Were we are going is a purified place, if you're lying, the place will force you to tell the truth, if you're meant to be attached to this god forsaken place, it will show it, and you will be stuck here, being strayed from any contact from the outside world, forever," he informed us.

Gaara seemed to get a bit edgy.

"How about," he said running to the front stopping them from proceeding forward.

"We find our own way out!"

They all looked at him.

"Oh come on guys! Like you're going to trust this old kook! He's probably one of them for all we know!"

"Uhm, Gaara?"

"So why don't we leave this man about his business?"

"What's gotten into you so suddenly!" yelled Ino.

"Just push him down!" yelled Shikamaru from the back

Sakura chuckled slightly then remained composed.

"Just move boy! You're wasting time!"

Gaara looked down and opened his mouth to say something then he walked back to his place in the group.

"Shimaru?" asked Sakura softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you attached to this place?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"How does one become attached here?" she asked eager.

"If you were once in here before, as a patient or even as a guest, by guest meaning if you came in here visiting a lot. Also if you were in here when the infection broke out, and they didn't transport you to other hospitals, you're stuck here,"

Sakura gasped.

"So anyone that comes in here since it's been closed that was a patient is now stuck here?"

"Yes,"

Sakura looked at Gaara who was looking at the ground.

She looked back to the front.

'_Oh Kame make it not true,' _she thought, slowly crying inside.

Chiisai ran up to Sakura and hugged her leg.

Sakura picked her up and smiled at her.

"Not long now, Chi," she said happily.

Chiisai yawned happily.

"Since when Shimaru," said a voice.

Sakura couldn't identify if it was a girl or a boy.

"When do you bring visitors!" the person stepped out of the shadows;.

It was a young boy.

About twelve years old he was.

"Since these ones got lost,"

"Oh," said the boy.

"Shouldn't you be making tools with Yok? Go do that, keep him company!"

"Fine Shimaru! You never let me have any fun!" said the boy pouting.

"Go make something! Geez!!" yelled Shimaru fighting back.

"Fine!" and with that the young boy left.

"Kid these days!" muttered Shimaru.

"How much more do we have to walk!" complained Ino.

"Give it 10 minutes, we'll be there soon,"

As they continued to walk.

The lighting grew brighter.

"Man what's with these lights!"

"Who said it's lights?"

Shimaru pushed aside a large piece eof metal blocking of an entrance.

All the light was shining out of the entrance.

"I hope you guys like slides," said Shimaru then disappearing .

"Where'd he go?" asked Sasuke worrying slightly.

"Slides," said Sakura to herself pondering what he said.

She laughed.

"There's a slide down there! He want us to follow still!"

With that Sakura followed the way of Shimaru.

It felt like Sakura was sliding for an hour!

She finally landed with a thud, followed by the others.

"Whoa!" said Sakura exasperated.

"What is this place!" said Ino excitedly.

"It's like a haven!"

"It's beautiful!"

Shimaru laughed.

"It's only home,"

The place was like a village. It was underground, massive holes were contrasted letting light in, there were green tree's, small cottage like houses, although it didn't look big from here, there were a lot of people out and about.

"H-How?" asked Sakura confused.

"We've formed it over the years,"

"They don't know about here, they only know up to the piece of metal that I moved, they don't know all this is here,"

"What did they mean by the rest?" asked Shikamaru.

"They think the people in the cells are the only people here, they are very wrong," replied Shimaru.

Shimaru walked over to a group of people and said something to make them look at the group of teenagers.

A horn sounded.

"Everyone! We have visitors!" said a voice.

"Come on I'll show you around!" said Shimaru smiling.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it!! C:**

**R&R.**

**Xx!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note from mwah: Okayy. Stopping this fic VERY SOON.**

**Try 3 or 4 more chappies. **

**A NEW FIC IS UP!**

**READ IT!**

**ITS FUNNY AS HELL. **

**It only has two reviews and needs love **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Xx!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shimaru walked through huge crowds of people.

All these people were staring at the teenagers.

"Come on people move aside!" shouted Shimaru.

Sakura looked around holding Chiisai in her arms.

"First stop is the tea house!" shouted Shimaru.

He walked in there and ushered for the teenagers to follow.

Shimaru talked to the man that was standing behind the desk while the teenagers looked around.

"What does he need these for?" asked Shikamaru looking at a jar of eye balls on the shelf.

"Sssh! He might hear you!" whispered Sai.

"This is Kin," said Shimaru pointing to the man behind the counter.

"He's the one that brings supplies into here, without it being known as suspicious to the big buffoons,"

"So without him , you'd be defenceless?" asked Gaara.

"Pretty Much," replied Kin with arms folded.

Shimaru and the teenagers waved goodbye after the old man explained how supplies are bought in.

It was still packed with people outside.

"Hey Sakura!" called out someone from the crowd.

Sakura looked around but didn't see the man that called her name.

The voice sounded rather familiar.

"Sakura!" the voice called out again.

She didn't see anyone.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" asked Gaara.

She got a bit startled.

"Oh what yes, I-I'm fine," she replied.

"Why are you looking around so much?" he asked.

She stopped and put Chiisai on the ground.

Sakura looked at Gaara.

"Someone keeps calling my name,"

Chiisai ran off.

"Be careful!" called out Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how, I can tell things? Like I have a gift, I hear someone calling my name, when I see who it is, no one is there. I don't know what's going on," said Sakura.

"Someone that you lost, and you loved is near," replied Gaara resting a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and looked down.

"It's Jiro isn't it?"

Gaara shrugged, but it wasn't a shrug saying yes or no.

"Sometimes, there's more than one," and with that Gaara walked away from Sakura.

"Wait!" she called out.

He turned around.

Sakura walked up to him.

"You're going to be trapped here aren't you? That's why you stopped us back there before, and you were acting odd," Sakura held his hand.

"Okay yes! I was a patient here, I am probably going to be stuck here, but so what I have nothing else to live for! And look at this haven! I'll live here and start a new life," he said loudly, slightly agitated.

"No Gaara," said Sakura sadly.

He looked at her.

"I would have killed myself long ago, but I had you to live for, I guess I was wrong,"

Sakura let go of his hand and walked off.

Gaara went to call out after her, but he just stamped his foot and bit his lip then walked with the rest of the group.

Sakura ran off into the group of people crying her eyes out.

She stopped running and leaned against the back of a small house, she sobbed uncontrollably.

She slowly sat down crying in her hands, thinking how stupid she was to love someone again after Jiro. And to love a man that said he had nothing in his life, and nothing to live for.

Someone walked up beside the building.

"Tissue?" asked a smooth voice.

Sakura took her face out of her hands and looked up at the figure that spoke.

Sakura just stared.

Wide-eyed.

Not believing what she was seeing.

'Please, Please say it's real this time!' she though happily.

The words she hoped for graced her lips.

"Jiro?"

"Sakura," he bent down and hugged her.

She was in shock, her body was numb.

"Is it really you this time?" she asked Touching his face.

He looked confused then looked at her reading her face as if it were an interesting book.

"Yes it's me," he replied.

She hugged him tighter.

"I-I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything," he said looking at her.

"I was so worried I, I just didn't know where you were, I missed you, th-they tricked me, and ,and I just can't believe it's you," she said happily, stuttering every word.

Gaara thought that he should go looked for Sakura, to say sorry, after his sudden outburst. He really loved her, deep down, he just, didn't know it as much as he should have.

He searched the buildings calling her name.

"Sakura!"

"Come on Sakura I'm sorry!" he called.

He looked around frantically, behind buildings, in the little shops

He came to one buildings he walked along side it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jiro.

"They wanted me to come here it's Halloween I thou-"

Jiro grabbed Sakura in a tight passionate kiss.

Gaara looked around the corner of the building

"Sak-!"

He looked at the couple entwining lips in front of him.

He suddenly loomed sadly.

Sakura saw him and her eyes widened.

She pushed Jiro off of her.

"G-Gaara! What are you doing here!" she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Correction, what are YOU doing here with THAT MAN!" He shouted.

"That is Jiro!" she yelled back.

Gaara hung his head.

"I only came to say sorry, and I happen to find you with someone?"

"Gaara don't be arrogant, he's the love of my life, and you're claiming me as your own, how dare you!" she screamed.

"This is how you want it to be? Fine! Have it your way!" Gaara yelled as he ran off.

He threw something on the ground as he left.

"Wow angry much?" laughed Jiro.

"No, it's not his fault,"

Sakura walked over to what he threw on the ground.

She picked it up, it was a piece of paper.

She read over the words in front of her, her eyes widening as she kept reading, she dropped the piece of paper in shock and just feel on her knees, having the blankest face in the world.

"Sakura!" the black haired boy yelled running over to her.

He shook her slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm going to be trapped here,"

"Trapped what do you mean?"

"I am going to stay here! Forever! Don't you understand!"

She wept in her hands.

"Don't worry," he said caressing her face.

"You'll be with me," Jiro smiled.

She looked up and smiled.

"Jiro, I love you,"

He laughed and blushed.

"I love you more though," he replied. She stood up and smiled.

"Show me this place from your point of view," she said clinging onto his arm.

Jiro smiled.

"Let's go," he smiled back kissing her cheek.

They walked off into the crowd of people.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yes Chiisai?"

"Can I plait your hair?"

"No,"

"Why not Shiky!"

"Because, just no,"

"Aww your no fun Shiky!"

Chiisai thought of a devious plan she jumped on Shikamaru.

She clung to his face and back and tried taking his hair out of the pony tail.

"Okay Okay!"

Shikamaru got her off of him and put his hands on her shoulders.

"One! You don't call me "Shiky!" Two! You don't jump on me randomly! And Three! DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" he let go of her shoulders and kept walking.

Chiisai caught up.

"Can I kick you then?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

Chiisai folded her arms and then extended her right arm and punched Shikamaru's hip.

"That's for being a doodle head," she said poking out her tongue.

"Geez, you're a handful," said Shikamaru rubbing his temples.

"Come in here Sakura!" said Jiro opening the door to a little shop that had a numerous amount of religious symbols, pictures and books everywhere.

She walked in gracefully and stood next to Jiro.

"This is Dai's holy significance shop," said Jiro.

Upon hearing her name a woman that looked about 30 years old, with her hair a mess with large thick rimmed black glasses popped out behind the desk.

She was wearing a purple floral dress with a coat that was made out of what looked like hessian.

"Ah, Jiro.. It is you!" she said walking up to him and touching his face.

She shifter her gaze to Sakura.

"Oh! And who might this gorgeous little girl be?" said the woman taking Sakura's hand and putting into her own.

"This, is Sakura," replied Jiro smiling.

"You have, a, a gift about you, Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura looked at Jiro shocked then looked back at Dai.

"You know my surname?" said Sakura.

"I know of many things. Now come, come, come, come, come! Sit down, eat, talk, rest, I'll get some snacks and drinks!" said the woman hobbling back to the kitchen.

Jiro pulled out a chair for Sakura which she sat in gingerly, then he sat down in the chair opposite to her.

"Why did you come here?" said Jiro.

"It's Halloween, the guys though it'd be funny to come here as a little joke to get some laughs," Sakura looked down at her hands resting in her lap, then she looked up with tear filled eyes. "It's not what we wanted it to be," she sniffled and held back tears.

"Who came with you?" asked Jiro interested.

"It was me, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru," she replied. "Two of them are dead,"

"And who are the other two that have tagged along with you?" he asked smiling.

"Well one of them is Sai, he's a bit of an odd one and the other is Chiisai I found her in one of the rooms on the second floor, in the psychiatric wing, she was waiting for her mother,"

Sakura and Jiro heard Dai drop a tray, and heard the contents that were on it cluttering to the floor.

She stared at Sakura wide eyed.

"Oh I mean, Sorry," she knelt down on the floor frantically picking up what she dropped.

"Yes, well anyway, Chiisai was waiting for her mother to make her some dresses for he dolly, She's the sweetest little girl ever, her hair Is tied in two piggy tails on the side of her head,"

Dai propped herself onto the counter and placed her hands in a praying position.

She started muttering and praying.

Sakura and Jiro looked at her.

"Dai, are you okay?" asked Jiro.

"Chiisai,"

"What about her?" asked Sakura softly.

"She's my daughter,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LOLOLOL. CLIFFY.**

**R&R?**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Xx!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note from mwah: 18****th**** Chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**A new chapter to **

**WHEN THE NARUTO CREW GET SUCK IN A FIARY KINGDOM**

**Is up now.**

**You guys should check it out. It's pretty much hilarious. XD**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I did a pretty crappy job of this chapter. I did it in a bit of a rush. XD**

**ENJOY.**

**Xx!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura stared wide eyed.

"She's _your_ daughter?"

"Yes," said Dai walking over to Sakura with shaking hands.

"H-how?" said Sakura just trying to think.

"The poor thing, Where is she now! I want to see her!"

"Wait! okay! First explain how?"

"It was 5 years ago, wait maybe 6, sorry my mind is a blur, my husband he abused me and Chiisai, one day when he stormed off to go to the bar, me and Chiisai where in the living room, we didn't hear him come back, he waltzed right up to me grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me. He was drunk, of course, but he had anger issues. He always abused us, but this time was worse, he threatened to kill me and Chiisai, then when Chiisai held onto me he kicked her square in the stomach against a wall. After that we packed our bags and left,"

"Where did you go?" asked Sakura shocked.

"We came to the hospital, Me and Chiisai stayed in the 'Mothers Care' section, it's where young mothers who have been abused stay, I wasn't a young mother, nor was Chiisai 'unplanned' but they took care of us, we had beds, shelter, warmth, food and drink so we were fine, they said we could stay for as long as we wanted, so we did,"

"How come I found Chiisai in the mental ward?" Sakura questioned while Jiro cleaned his nails with one of the forks Dai brought over.

"When the "infection" broke out, They never transported me and Chiisai, since we weren't ill or dying, so they gave me a large sum of money and an apartment phone number. I didn't want to move Chiisai since we had been in the hospital for about a year, so we stayed. It wasn't the wisest decision but we were fine, until, we were struck down, everything in that hospital on that night was affected even us, the silent plague they called us, we were already dead but we didn't know it, we were already in hell, but we didn't know, we lived by the rules of the group of big men, the spectators we called them, when me and Chiisai were together they separated us. They said I was sick, so they brought me to the intensive care ward, were all the other patients that were struck down the same night, they kept Chiisai in Mothers Care, they never let me see her, they said she was sick, sick mentally, that's why they kept her there, the Mothers Care ward was located in the mental wing of here,"

"But why? Why did they keep Chiisai under their care and not yours? You are her mother,"

"I don't know, quite frankly I don't want to know, Just please you have to take me to her,"

"Dai," said Sakura placing her hand on the kneeling woman in front of her.

"Chiisai was vulnerable and naïve," said Sakura flashing back to what Chiisai said about what the big men did to her.

Dai finally realized the intensity of what Sakura just said.

Dai broke down, and cried.

"It's okay, she's safe now," smiled Sakura also trying to hold back tears.

Dai had a look in her eye's that meant fear. Not because of Chiisai, not because of the teenagers but a look that you couldn't pull apart and understand.

Sakura noticed and could dishevel what this look meant.

"You're afraid of yourself,"

Dai looked at her, calming a bit.

"You're afraid of yourselves, because you're damned, you're afraid because you're already dead, and every time someone mentions you're alive life, you're struck with fear, because you can't escape this,"

Dai nodded slightly.

Sakura looked at Jiro who was half asleep.

She chuckled inside.

"Let's go," said Sakura walking to the door.

"But what about him?" whispered Dai motioning towards Jiro.

"Leave him, let's go,"

Sakura and Dai opened the door and walked out silently into the died down crowd of people.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They went home, the shops are shutting so people normally go home and relax,"

Sakura saw Shikamaru's hair in the distance.

"Over there, Dai!" called out Sakura pointing to Shikamaru.

"Who is it?" said Dai squinting behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"You'll see," said Sakura smiling and skipping off.

Dai followed.

Sakura poked Shikamaru's arm.

"Ahah! Sakura!"

"Chiisai!"

"Mummy!"

The mother and daughter embraced themselves in a big hug.

"I was so worried," said Dai.

Shikamaru looked at the two figures hugging then looked at Sakura.

"That's Chiisai's mother,"

Shikamaru nodded a bit surprised.

Dai clutched onto Chiisai, never wanting to let go.

"Dai," Sakura said kneeling down.

Dai looked at her.

"She missed you," Sakura smiled.

Dai sighed a sigh of relief and stroked Chiisai's hair.

Chiisai only held on tighter.

Sakura stood up and looked around, it was getting darker, like late afternoon.

She saw a red head figure leaning against the side of a building.

"Gaara," she whispered running over to the person.

She stopped and walked along the wall.

"Gaara," she said aloud, so the person could hear.

The person moved their head slightly.

"I just came to apologize," she said.

"For…?"

Sakura was a bit taken a back.

"For being a complete dick head, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did earlier,"

"Don't worry about it,"

He said brushing past her, into the un-crowded lanes of this 'village'.

"Gaara!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"It's not okay, I'm sorry,"

Gaara smirked.

"Where's your beloved?" he stated.

She was confused.

"Jiro?" she replied.

Gaara nodded.

"I don't know, we left him sleeping in a shop,"

"Well you sure care for him,"

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on Sakura! You never cared about him when we came in here! You were to busy obsessing and pashing me instead of worrying about him! Face it, the love has gone!"

Sakura just stared at him, some of it was right, some of it wasn't.

"That's, not all true,"

"Prove it," he said walking closer to her.

She didn't know what to do.

"Before I do," she said.

He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About?"

"That you were going to be stuck here, I would have-"

"You couldn't have helped,"

"But it hasn't shown, Shimaru said if you're truly meant to stay here, it would show now,"

"Maybe the calling that I'm suppose to heed, hasn't showed,"

Sakura smiled.

"Let's go back to the others, they're probably wondering where we are,"

Sakura and Gaara walked off to find the others and Shimaru.

There was a lot of loud rumbling heard, they thought it was just a storm or something.

_**Meanwhile on the other side…**_

"Hurry Up!" screamed the leader.

"Hold your friggin' horses!"

"I can't when our prey has gone! You fucking filthy rat Itachi!"

Itachi pushed the leader to the ground and knelt down near his head.

"Don't call me that again!" he said grasping a kunai.

"Itachi, you can't kill me remember?" he said standing up.

The leader took his kunai and plummeted in his chest.

"I'm already dead,"

Itachi took a deep breath in, then breathed out quickly.

"I'll kill you cunt, I swear I will slaughter you,"

"Try me," smiled the leader.

As soon as Itachi tried to land the first punch on him, Sasori cut in and tried to stop the fight.

"Guys! Come on! We have an ordeal! Those teenagers are missing! If they find anything on us, they'll get everyone they can in here searching! So come on!" he shouted.

Itachi got off the leader and continued walking.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Shikamaru!" yelled out Sakura, waltzing over to him.

He turned around a bit startled, this was all to troublesome for him.

"Where's Chiisai?" she asked.

"She went off with Dai, Dai said she heard something that wasn't natural and she started panicking, that woman is going to send herself to her grave," he sighed.

"She's just a bit jumpitty," Sakura replied.

"Oh! Sakura I see you've met Dai," said Shimaru walking over to her.

"Yes, she's a nice lady, sure enough,"

"She's a bit of a weird one," Shimaru said lowering his voice.

Sakura chuckled.

"Ahah, don't worry, she's all right,"

"Something's not right about tonight," said Shimaru changing the subject.

"Why is that?" asked Ino.

"It's too noisy, storms don't occur until May, something's not right,"

Sakura did hear a lot of rumbling it did sound like thunder.

Shimaru thought on his feet.

"Everyone! Follow me!" he roared.

The teenagers followed him into his home.

They walked in one after the other and sat down on the furniture.

It was dimly lit, but cosy.

Shimaru shut the door and put his back to it.

"We'll wait hear until it passes," said Shimaru with his arms folded.

A lot of time passed, but the sounds became more frequent but the sounds this time, were different.

Until, it all stopped.

"Has it finally stopped?" asked Sakura.

Shimaru nodded.

Silence as all that was heard for 5 minutes.

Until outbreaks of screams were heard.

"What the..?" said Shimaru quickly opening the door. The teenagers scrambled to their feet.

"They're here! The big men!" women screamed.

"Hide the children!" screamed a man.

The streets were filled in terror, people running in all directions.

"No, this can't be," said Shimaru in disbelief.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"The spectators, they're here," said Shimaru.

Sakura panicked and ran outside.

"Oh no, no, this isn't happening,"

The big men in their black cloaks stood in a square formation, there was about 12 or 13 of them.

The orange haired man let out a chuckle that rattled everything.

The teenagers and Shimaru stood at eh back of the crowd that stopped dead in their tracks.

"So is this what you group of mangy, pestilent bothers have been hiding," the leader said pushing his way through the crowd of hundreds to thousands of people that had stopped running and just stood there in sheer panic.

One woman dropped to his feet, because how faint she felt.

He kicked her out of the way as if she were garbage.

"Why didn't you people tell me, what you had created?" he laughed, the others such as Itachi and Kisame following him through the crowd.

"But Alas, now it must be destroyed, and all of you must go through torment for lying to us," he said continuely walking through the crowd.

"But all we want to know before we do that is, where are the teenagers. All we want is them,"

Shikamaru looked At Sakura. Gaara looked at Sasuke. They all shot each other scared glances.

"We need to get out of here," whispered Sakura.

Jiro came running up to Sakura he was a couple of metres away.

Sakura shot him a warning look.

"Don't come near me," she mouthed.

"Why?" Jiro mouthed back.

She tilted her head towards the orange haired man saying "Look".

"So, does anyone know where this group of mutts are?" People looked around.

Shimaru suddenly disappeared.

Sakura walked slowly away from Shikamaru.

He quickly grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We also need back in our possession, a little girl, called Chiisai," said Itachi.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru.

He nodded and let go of her arm.

She knelt down and looked among the crowd to see if she could see Chiisai.

She saw Dai holding her long raggedy cloak over a small figure.

Chiisai noticed Sakura through a small hole in the coat. She poked her head out of the cloak slightly and waved. Then went back in.

Sakura ran back to Shikamaru bending down.

Jiro looked at Sakura.

"They want you?" he mouthed.

She nodded.

Jiro disappeared in the crowd of people.

"So come on! Step up! If you know where they are, preach!" yelled the leader.

Some people at the back of the crows near Gaara turned and looked at him.

"Well if we don't get a decent answer, we're going to have to start tearing down this place. Itachi get the hammers, Kisame get the fire, Sasori get the gasoline,"

The leader proceeded back through the crowd.

"Now let's see what the Silent Plague is made of," The leader said, then he whistled to the other men, to start tearing down the homes, shops, inns anything they could get there hands on.

Mothers hid their children, men fought back in a weak attempt and the teenagers ran.

"Any though of what we're gonna do?" shouted Sasuke running through the terror stricken people.

"We need to get out of here," said Ino.

"We need to find Shimaru! He'll get us out of here," replied Gaara panting.

The teenagers dashed through the hundreds of people, looking for the old man.

"I think I see him," yelled Shikamaru.

They stopped, shocked, not even believing what they saw.

"No, Oh no," said Sakura rushing over to him.

"Shimaru! Shimaru!' she shook the figure lying on the ground, a wound that was caused by a kunai spilling blood out of his chest.

"Kids, listen to me! You need to run, the quickest way out of here is by jumping down the trapdoor that is found in the tea house, move the shelf with the eye balls on it across to the left and it should be there, jump down, it will lead you to the front gates," he said in a husky voice.

"But Shimaru-," said Sakura.

"Just go!" he yelled

Sakura looked at the hopefuls standing behind her and nodded.

'The front gates,' she thought.

They needed this, more than anything.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked ittt!**

**R&R?**

**Xx!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from mwah: 19****th**** CHAPTER**

**It's sad this story is going to come to an end soon. It was fun writing!**

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner!**

**I had 4 assignments and 6 tests to do over a 4 week time period, then I had a bit of cool off time lol.**

**Well here it is!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**This story probably has 2-3 more chapters to go!**

**SO ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed too!**

**OH AND READ MY OTHER FAN FIC "WHEN THE NARUTO CREW GET STUCK IN A FAIRY KINGDOM!"**

**It's seriously HILARIOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! XD**

**Xx!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What did he say?" questioned Gaara as Sakura walked past him quickly, her pace turning into a run.

She just continued running as the others followed her.

"Sakura!" said Gaara grabbing her arm outside the tea shop.

"We have no time," she said shrugging off his arm.

She opened the door quickly and roughly grabbed the shelf with the eyeballs on it and moved it to the side.

There before them, was the trapdoor.

Sakura gulped as she slowly placed her hand on the handle.

She looked at the worried faces of the others, they nodded.

She closed her eye's then lifted the door up.

It was dark, and the construction of it was rather shifty. It looks as if whenever someone goes down they always have to repair it.

Just as Shikamaru was about to say he didn't trust it Sakura said.

"Hurry up, this is out only chance, we have to be fast so it doesn't collapse on us,"

"Just jump down," said Gaara.

Sakura looked at him, about to yell at him for being careless.

"He said it leads to the front gates, if it does there is no harm in jumping down, so go,"

They all jumped.

Sakura looked back at Gaara.

"Ladies first," he said ushering her in front of him with a smile.

She quickly smiled back nastily and slid down the trap door.

It was dark.

Nothing but darkness everywhere.

They landed after about 5 minutes later at the front gates, only problem was, they were inside the gates.

"Shit!" yelled Sakura shaking the rusty gates.

"The suns coming up soon!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"What's the time?" asked surprised.

"It's 3:30 in the morning,"

She sighed.

"Gaara, do you still have the key?" she asked her eyes shut looking at the ground.

No answer.

"Gaara?" she said looking up.

Gaara wasn't with them.

"G-Gaara?!" she shouted looking around.

"Fuck!" yelled Shikamaru annoyed.

"He must have not even come down the trap door! He must've stayed behind!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura just fell to the ground, exhausted and pissed off with the whole situation.

She sat on her knees.

"What are we going to do now?" cried Ino quietly.

"I've been trapped in their for a year, and I been through things no one should go through," she cried some more.

"I just want to leave," Sasuke hugged Ino for comfort.

"it's okay, we'll be okay," said Sasuke comforting Ino.

"So what are we going to do without Gaara?" asked Sai.

"We have to go back in," said Shikamaru.

They all looked at him like he was mad.

"We have no other choice, Gaara should be here,"

"No, no, no, no ,no, no!" said Sakura standing up.

"We are waiting right here! We have tried and tried to get out and now we are out and you want to go back in! Please explain if you are lacking in logic and an innate sense of knowledge?!"

"Fine, do what you guys want! I'm going to see if I can find something to get these gates open," said Shikamaru walking off.

"We should stay close Shikamaru!" called out Sai.

He just ignored what they said to him.

They all looked to Sakura.

She sighed heavily.

"I'll see if I can find something to pick the lock,"

Sakura scrounged around in the dirt until she found something useful.

"Will this be able to pick the lock?" she asked holding up a rusty piece of barb wire.

"Try it," said Sasuke.

She placed it in the lock, it only crumbled into dust when she went to turn it.

She looked around in the dirt some more.

She found something amazing.

"Guys look," she held up the key.

"Oh My god!" they all said in unison

"Sai, get Shikamaru and say we found the ke-" she stopped when Shikamaru ran towards them, white in the face.

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" said Sasuke shaking him.

"Those big fuckers are coming!"

"Quick Sakura open the gate!" shrieked Ino.

Sakura fumbled with the key she dropped it a few times.

"Shit!"

"I guess you guys weren't quick enough," said a all to familiar voice form behind them.

Sakura looked around to see Itachi , Deidara, and Hidan behind them.

She hurried to fit the key in the lock so they were free.

"Agh! Get in!" she yelled.

Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the gate.

"I can finally set my masochist needs aside, and do what I really wanted to you," he chuckled quietly, his face only inches from hers, she struggled with the grip he had had on her.

"We'll see about that," she smirked, still struggling slightly, finally she let his strength exceed hers.

Deidara grabbed Ino and slung her over his broad shoulders and Hidan prodded Sai, Shikamaru and Sasuke to keep moving.

Itachi had a firm grip on Sakura's arms as he lead her back into the hospital, through the front doors.

"I hope you realize, this Halloween, will never be over," Itachi whispered hoarsely to Sakura, she could smell a lingering scent of alcohol on his breath.

They entered the rusty front doors and they let there grip go on the teenagers, apart from Itachi who still had a firm grip on Sakura, but loosened it only slightly.

"Deidara, take Ino back to the Cabaret club, Hidan take the boys to Kisame, see what you guys can do, and you," he said, turning his head to Sakura.

"You're coming with me," he roughly pulled Sakura along the dark corridors of the abandonment.

He pushed her into a room, his cloak making her trip up a few times.

She stood there, staring at him as he pulled some long lengths of chain from one side of the room to the other.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" she asked slightly scared yet keeping her cool.

"How much do you love Jiro?"

She just gaped at him.

"What a stupid question to ask!" she yelled.

"You don't like him at all?" he asked leaning on a cabinet.

"Yes I do love him," she frowned.

'_At least I think I do,' she thought._

"He's a betrayer, a blasphemer, nothing good comes out of people like him,"

"Shut up!" shouted Sakura, charging at him.

Itachi grabbed Sakura roughly, by grabbing her by the back of the neck, forcing her to look at him.

"Sakura you don't understand that we are good people, we gave Jiro a choice before he died, we asked if he wanted to be alive and well, and he could be re-untied with you, and live his life normally, the other option was to get the Nurse to come and finish him off, she does know how to extract blood when it's just right," he laughed smirking dimly, letting go of the grip he had on her,

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk to me!" she yelled standing up near the farthest wall.

"Sakura," he said walking over to her.

"What does the word 'death' actually mean to you?"

She thought for a moment, flinching because Itachi was that close to her.

"It means you fall asleep, and you don't wake up,"

"Heh, is that what your mummy and daddy told you?" he mocked.

She glared at him.

"Death can mean a variety of things, but I'll let you figure them out," he pushed her against the wall, with his body his long fingers stroking up and down her arms.

"But You're like death warmed up, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath touching her skin, making her shiver.

"G-Get off me," she whispered softly.

"Sakura," he backed away from her a bit, but he was still touching her arms.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Depends,"

"It's a yes or no question,"

"And you're prepared to make that claim?" she replied.

He stayed silent.

"No I don't," she said.

"You might want to start believing Sakura," he turned her around so she faced the wall, and then he walked her over to a chair that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Vampires are as real as ghosts, spirits, demons etcetera etcetera," he said walking over to a bench and sorting through things.

She remained sitting in the chair, as Itachi turned his back to her, there was a little table with scalpels and needles on it standing less than an arms length away.

"I'm not sure if you're the believing type," he said suddenly turning around and leaning on the bench folding his arms.

Sakura shifted her gaze from the little table to him.

"I do believe, it's just that, I choose certain things to believe in,"

"Head strong, I like. Would you believe anything I say?"

"Nothing," she said slyly.

He turned back around and continued sorting through his stuff.

She reached out for the table to grab a small scalpel.

"Do you handle pain well Sakura?" he said looking over his shoulder.

She quickly grabbed the small scalpel and slipped it under her thigh.

"Yes, I have self control,"

Itachi laughed quietly.

"Before, we get into it, we should have a decent little chat," he said.

He grabbed a chair and sat on it with the back of the chair facing Sakura and him, almost riding it.

He was rather close to her.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I write, sing, dance go out with friends, normal girl things,"

"Is that all?" he asked, knowing there was more.

"Yes, that's all," she said confused.

He nodded.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I torture. I like blood," he said smiling.

"Fair enough," she nodded.

"What do you like to write about?" he asked.

"Anything and everything,"

"Draw me something," he smiled getting comfortable in his chair.

"I need some paper and a pencil," she said.

"Use this as a pencil and your skin as the paper," he held a thick needle, that wasn't attached to a syringe.

She looked at him shocked.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Show me," he insisted.

She quickly took the needle out of his hand and put it to her thigh.

She braced herself.

She sliced a large piece of skin into a curve, then she made a tail, and scales and large eyes.

"It's a koi," said Itachi smiling at all the blood that was draining out of her leg.

Surprisingly, Sakura didn't feel anything, it was like her leg was numb.

"Draw something else," he grinned.

She moved onto her other thigh and drew a geisha.

"Magnificent, absolutely marvellous," exclaimed Itachi.

Sakura went to wipe the blood off with her dress before Itachi stopped her.

"No, No! Don't wipe it, leave it like that,"

Sakura just nodded.

"Now Sakura, I'm going to chain you up," he grinned

She panicked slightly.

He bought over long lengths of heavy rust/blood covered chains.

He tied them and enlaced them around Sakura gently.

"So how'd you end up here?" asked Sakura willingly.

"I don't think I am inclined to tell you that," he replied in a cold tone.

"You have an ambition in life?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"What is it?' she replied.

"To be content,"

"Aren't you already? I mean you have hundreds of people that basically worship the ground you walk on, how can you not be?"

"Content, comes in many forms, I just have to find which one suits me,"

"I might not know a lot about power, but I know you can be happy with the smallest things, love, wealth, luck, peace anything really,"

"Happiness and contentment are two different things,"

"It's the same thing!" argued Sakura.

"Oh really?" he asked, moving his face towards hers, their noses nearly touching..

"Y-Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Happiness is feeling pleasure or joy, Contentment is a feeling of calm satisfaction. I don't want to be rushed into rapture,"

"Fair enough," she sighed.

He finished chaining her up, then he stood behind her.

"Now Sakura," he placed his hands on her shoulder and he bent down slightly.

"This won't hurt unless you make it," he whispered in her ear.

She stared at the wall in front of her.

He breathed down her neck.

She could feel the scalpel under her leg.

"Oh Itachi," Sakura pretendedly moaned.

She concentrating on grabbing the scalpel without him noticing.

She had her fingertips touching the handle, she just needed to grasp it firmly in her hand ready to strike if he did anything dangerous.

Sakura could feel her head whirring.

'_**No,' she thought.**_

'_**Not a flash back at this time,'**_

' "_Kameko, they need you down at recovery,' said a nurse with brown and blonde hair._

_Nurse Kameko finished giving Grandpa Haruno a check-up._

"_He should be fine to go in a week or two, the doctors are still running some tests,"_

"_Is he okay though?" asked Sakura with pleading eyes._

"_Yes, little one he's fine," said Nurse Kameko patting Sakura head._

"_Anymore tests and I'll have no more blood in me, or organs for that matter," laughed Grandpa Haruno._

"_They're just doing their job," smiled Auntie._

"_Well I must be off to my other patient, Bye," said Nurse Kameko bowing._

_Sakura waved._

"_Nika, the hospital is a depressing place for an 8 year old, take her out of here, or at least take her to the courtyard to look at the flowers,"_

"_Grandpa, I want to spend time with you!" said Sakura hopping around happily near the hospital bed._

"_If you insist, Princess Cherry," Grandpa Haruno smiled his usual smile._

_Auntie Nika couldn't help but smile at Sakura._

_Without warning a patient started screaming and attacking people out of nowhere._

"_Agh! The lights!" he screamed tearing at his flesh._

"_Calm down Mr. Uchiha!" said a male nurse._

"_Blood! I need blood!" he said grabbing random patients and biting them._

"_Doctor! We need some sedatives!" screamed a male nurse._

_A doctor wearing a white coat ran up the hall with a syringe in his hand._

_He jabbed it into the crazed man, and he calmed down._

_Sakura panicked._

"_Don't worry Sakura, he's a crazy man, he has something wrong with his brain," said Auntie Nika sugar coating some things._

"_Tch, young ones these days. His mind is probably muddled up because of drugs, I wouldn't be surprised either,"_

"_Maybe, he's sick," said Sakura plainly._

"_Oh well, he's gone now, he is the least of my worries. Nika here take this and go buy Sakura something," said Grandpa Haruno handing Nika 200 ryou._

"_You sure want to get rid of us don't you?" laughed Nika._

_Grandpa laughed._

"_Sakura shouldn't be in a place like this, Go to the carnival in Konoha square, I heard there's face painting for the little ones, oh and Nika I also heard the Male Jounin will be there, I've always known you've fancied Hatake Kakashi," Grandpa said chuckling._

"_Dad!" exclaimed Nika blushing._

"_Just go," he smiled._

"_Bye Grandpa!" said Sakura hugging him._

"_You be a good girl now Sakura," he said patting her on the head._

"_Bye Dad," said Nika shutting the door._

_Sakura saw the crazy man from earlier sitting down on a chair in the hallway with his head down, he was a sickly looking man with pale skin._

_Nika kept walking not even noticing for a second Sakura was no longer by her side._

_Sakura walked up to the man, she peered at him and then poked him with her finger._

"_Are you alright?" Sakura asked._

_The man lifted his head and looked at the bubbly 8 year-old in front of him._

"_Go away,"_

_Sakura was a bit saddened by the mans attitude._

_She looked at his arm._

_She gasped._

"_You're bleeding!" she said pointing to his arm._

"_Why isn't your blood red?" she asked confused._

_It was a dark blue colour with a tinge of a rotten green._

"_I'm not like you," he said._

_Sakura went to touch his arm, to see how bad the wound was._

_He grabbed her arm tightly._

_He looked at her, with glowing, spinning red eyes._

"_Go away," he said._

_Sakura felt a sudden surge through her._

_Like she was being changed._

_Her head felt like it was being split open._

_She just stood there, until the ordeal was over._

_Then it felt like she just woke up._

_She walked a bit, losing balance because of how dizzy she was._

"_Wow, I feel different,"_

"_Now learn to live with a sickness," said the man smiling._

_Sakura walked off, her head whirring, to go find Nika._

_Then the man stood up, and grabbed Sakura's hand._

"_I'll help you find your aunt," he said in a low tone._

"_Sakura! Where are you!" called Nika, rushing through the hospital._

"_Miss what's wrong?" asked a nurse._

"_My niece, she disappeared, I lost her!"_

_Suddenly Sakura appeared alongside the long haired man, he was holding her hand._

"_Is this who you're looking for?" he asked his head bowed._

"_Get away from her!" Nika screamed._

_Nika snatched Sakura off him._

"_You don't ever touch her!" yelled Nika._

"_Sakura you don't go near that man! Understand?" said Nika, teaching her niece a lesson._

"_Auntie! He was helping me find you! He's a good man,"_

_Nika glared at the man._

"_I believe a thank you would be ideal at this point in time,"_

"_And a 'sorry' too," he smirked._

"_Don't push it," she said._

"_Come on Sakura, we're going,"_

"_Bye!" said Sakura waving to the man._

"_We'll meet again one day…Princess Cherry," '_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Sakura opened her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it," she whispered.

Itachi stopped.

And rested his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Hn?"

"You're the one, who made me like this. You, You're the one from the hospital! I remember now! Oh my god! How could you, Why did you give me some 'power' I don't want!" she said standing up, and yelling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

Itachi walked over to her and kneeled down to her level.

He caressed her cheek.

Sakura dropped her head and sobbed.

"There was no real reason,"

She raised her head.

"What?" she said, trying not to believe what he said.

"Aside from the fact, you had a perfect childhood, while I was tormented, called a 'monster', you were perfect, and I wanted you, so I made you special 'power' the calling card, and here you are, all mine now,"

"I don't understand," she cried.

"You were the only person, that actually walked up to me, without flinching, you weren't scared of me, you tried helping me, no other person has done that,"

"I believe you are a good man, I see good in everyone, but right now, I just want to go home,"

"You can't go,"

"And Why not?!"

"Because you're perfect, you're mine,"

"I'm not, anyone's,"

Itachi, pushed Sakura to the ground, he was holding himself up over her.

"Come on Itachi, you're better than that,"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't try raping me,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, because, what are you going to get out of sleeping with me?"

"Well, the fact I am one level closer to contentment,"

"I'll make a deal with you,"

"Get me out of here, and I'll be yours,"

Itachi was about to reply, when suddenly the door swung open, Itachi stood up quickly.

"Sakura! There's a fire, we have to get out of here!" scared Shikamaru.

Shikamaru grabbed Sakura's arm and ran with her up the long corridor.

"This place is going to fall in less than 20!" yelled Gaara.

"Run! Everyone just run!" screamed Sakura.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**YEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**R&R?**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED ITT. :D**

**Xx!**


	20. Chapter 20

Note from mwah: OH OH OH

**Note from mwah: OH OH OH!**

**LOOKY HERE.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**I'm lazy, we moved house. Yadda yadda.**

**My BESTIE FOREVZ DARREN helped me write some of this. By helping I mean, he was in my ear for 2 and a half hours YELLING AT ME for not writing down what he said. :D**

**SO ENJOY.**

**Xx.**

--

"Sakura!" Roared a voice running after them.

It was none other than Itachi.

Gaara ran up beside Shikamaru.

"Shika! You help Sasuke by slowing that long haired freak down!" he shouted.

"Okay!" Shikamaru let go of Sakura's arm and soon enough Gaara clutched onto it.

The fires licked around the walls behind them, the air was dense with smoke, by the rate of things there was no chance of survival.

"Sakura are you okay?!" yelled Gaara above the sound of things cracking and the ceiling caving in.

"I'm fine!"

The flames made them all sweat, the flames were at least 10 metres behind them, but creeping up fast.

"I don't want to alarm you, but we have to use the stairs!" shouted Gaara.

They ran faster and faster until they reached the door to the stairwell.

Gaara kicked it down and pulled Sakura with him.

He ran fast, skipping 2 stairs at a time.

Sakura had no choice but to do the same.

They reached the door to the first floor, Gaara busted it down and ran through it gasping for air.

"There! The front door!" yelled Sakura.

Gaara dashed to the door, and tried breaking it down.

With many failed attempts Sakura blurted out.

"If It didn't work the first time stop trying!"

"What are we going to do Sakura! I haven't seen you come up with any bright idea's!"

"Maybe if you stopped yelling I could concentrate!"

"WE don't have time for concentrating! This place is burning down!"

"W-wait," said Sakura in a dazed tone.

She was having one of her flashes.

"_Not so fast!"_

"_Come back!"_

"_Run from her! She's evil!"_

"_The Devil's wife!"_

"_They say weird people come out on Halloween this women is no exception!"_

"_Kill her!"_

"_Burn her at the stake!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"Sakura!" said Gaara shaking her.

"W-what?"

"Another one of your visions?" questioned Gaara.

"Y-Yes," she said shakily.

"But I couldn't tell if that was set in the future, or the past,"

Gaara looked around.

He calmed down a bit.

"There must have been a place were the emergencies came in here, yes? So we might have luck getting out there, do you know where it is?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Yes, around the back,"

She stood up.

"We have to hurry, who knows if that part has already collapsed,"

Sakura started running, so did Gaara, they ran down a dark corridor, the smell of smoke was potent, the heat was mildly unbearable.

The glass walls and doors of the emergency unit was intact, only one glass panel was broken. On the other side, was freedom.

"Sakura, try and squeeze through there,"

Sakura propped her body and turned on her side, she squeezed through barely, broken bits of glass digging into her, drawing blood.

"Aghh!" she screamed pushing herself out of the window.

She got out.

She was free.

She just fell to the ground outside the hospital.

The brown dirt and dry leaves around her.

She wept.

Gaara squeezed through the glass after Sakura.

His shirt stained with crimson red,

He yanked a large piece of glass from his hip.

He screamed with pain.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, and ran for the gates.

She tried opening it, but they were chained up.

"NO!" she screeched.

She shook the gates.

"NO! NO! NO!"

She yelled and screamed.

"Sakura, Sakura! Calm down!" said Gaara holding her arms back.

"Hey!" yelled a voice from behind them.

Gaara turned around.

"Shikamaru!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura!" screamed Ino.

Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru came running towards them.

Ino and Sakura ran into each other's arms.

"We're out Sakura, we're finally out!"

They let go of each other.

Shikamaru was trying to bust the gate open.

Ino looked at the sky, and took a deep breath in.

"I haven't smelt the night air like this in ages,"

Sakura looked at her.

"We're free, all we need is the gate, those bastards haven't caught up,"

With a loud exploding sound the hospital crashed down.

The teenagers ducked.

"There's no chance of them catching us now," laughed Ino.

"Maybe not them, but me yes," said a voice

They all looked around frantically.

"Who said that?" asked Sasuke.

"Who's there?" asked Gaara.

"Show yourself," Ino backed up.

--

**GOSH SO MANY CLIFF HANGERS.**

**IM EVIL.**

**PURE EVIL.**

**:D**

**R&R?**

**Xx!**


End file.
